The Witch's Destiny
by Authourinthemaking
Summary: What if Merlin told Morgana the truth? After Morgana sets her room on fire with magic, Merlin tells her that he has magic, too and is willing to help her, despite Gaius' warnings to not get involved.
1. Prologue

**Authour's Note:** I don't own Merlin, sadly, BBC does. I rated this T just to be safe, but kissing (and maybe some implied sex), and a few battle scenes are the worst that's gonna happen. Pairings in this story: Merlin/Morgana Arthur/Gwen No slash. Please review. :) I am always eager for constructive criticism.

* * *

I have lived in Camelot for a little over a year now. I am the Greatest Sorcerer in all of Albion. I also happen to be manservant to the biggest prat in all of Camelot—Prince Arthur.

It's actually not that bad. He is a clotpole, but he does treat me well, for a dollophead. Anyway, it is my job to protect him. We are, as the Great Dragon put it, "Two sides of the same coin." And it is my "destiny to protect Arthur and see that the land of Albion is established in which there will be peace for all and magic will be free." Oh, yeah, magic is illegal in Camelot. Convenient for the prince's warlock manservant.

I've nearly gotten killed on multiple occasions. But that's not the worst of it. One of my recent rants to Gaius sums up my life for the past year pretty well. "I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur! Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin! And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you! And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought: griffins, witches, erm…bandits; I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed! Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn!"

However, I am learning to control and (quite effectively if I do say so myself) hide my powers. Others haven't been so lucky. Most people even suspected of magic are executed. Nevertheless, I have always managed to escape suspicion, and help those who needed it. I almost didn't help this time, though.

Gaius had warned me not to get involved, but I couldn't help it. She was scared and felt like she was alone. I couldn't let her think that. I just couldn't! Not when I knew exactly what she was going through…


	2. Chapter 1 The Nightmare Ends

Arthur met me in the hall and said we were going to Morgana's chambers. My breath caught in my throat. _What had happened? Was she all right?_

Uther was there, surveying some apparent storm damage. Gwen was comforting Morgana, who sat on her bed, whimpering. I moved to clean up the fragments of broken glass from the window, and burnt pieces from the fire.

Gwen approached Uther. "I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out," she explained.

"Are you sure?" Uther questioned.

"I blew it out, I swear," Gwen insisted, nodding.

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she said she blew it out, I believe her," Arthur defended. I smiled to myself.

"She could've been burnt alive," Uther continued.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire," Arthur pointed out.

"Perhaps," Uther consented.

"What other explanation is there?" Arthur demanded.

"Someone started the fire deliberately," Uther stated.

I looked at Morgana, and then at Arthur. No appeared to suspect what I did. I saw Gwen glance at her mistress with concern.

* * *

I returned to my chambers after Arthur dismissed me, and I overheard Gaius talking to Morgana. "What I don't understand, Morgana, is how the fire started in the first place," Gaius said.

"It happened so quickly. It was terrifying," Morgana recalled.

"It's alright. You're safe now," Gaius comforted.

"You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you, Gaius."

"Yes, of course you can." I heard the smile in his voice.

"It was me," Morgana almost whispered. "I set the room alight. I started the fire."

"I don't understand. Did you knock a candle over?" Gaius was so calm.

"No that's not what happened. I did it just by looking at it, the flames suddenly leapt higher."

"I could've been a gust of wind."

"It wasn't. It was me. It was magic."

"My child…"

"I'm not a child!" Morgana cried. I heard he take a few steps, I assumed away from Gaius.

There was a pause, and then Gaius responded. "Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you. How could it have? I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better, I promise."

"No…" Morgana protested.

"You must trust me," Gaius insisted.

I heard Morgana sigh, and Gaius mixing up a potion. I decided it was safe to go in. I took a few steps back and then walked at a normal pace through the door. Gaius and Morgana looked up. I smiled.

Morgana took the potion Gaius gave her and walked out. I turned to my guardian with a questioning look. He turned away and began working on another potion. I sat backwards in a chair and rested my arms on the rail.

I watched him for a moment, and then said, "I was helping clear up Morgana's chambers earlier."

"Hmm?" Gaius answered, obviously waiting to see where I was going with this. "The window was blown out into the courtyard below," I stated.

"Hmm," Gaius replied, still waiting for my point.

"It's odd isn't it?" I posed. "If lightning struck the window, like Arthur said, you'd think the glass would've fallen inside of the window."

I paused for a moment, and then continued. "It was magic. You know it was. More importantly, so does she."

"Morgana knows nothing for certain," Gaius countered.

"Which makes it even worse," I quipped. "She isn't sure what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart."

Gaius looked up at me. "What would you have me do?" he asked.

"Talk to her. Tell her she'll be ok. Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of," I responded.

"I can't."

"Maybe I could speak to her," I suggested.

"No, Merlin, you can't," he replied harshly.

"What not?" I demanded. "I understand what she's going through."

"You must never reveal your secret. Not to anyone."

"If not me, then someone else," I persisted.

"Who?" he quizzed. "This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten that?"

"There are those who still practice it. What about the Druids? You said that they help people like this."

"Uther's vowed to destroy them. The druids cannot help her. It would be suicide."

"Then who can?"

"I will. Like I've always done."

"Then you need to be honest with her," I insisted.

"What makes you so certain that you know better than me?" he demanded.

"Because I went through the same thing. I know exactly how she's feeling right now," I replied.

"You cannot get involved in this. No good can come of it. I mean it, Merlin. Stay out of it!" he commanded. I sighed and went to my room.

* * *

Later that day, I decided to cheer Morgana up with some flowers. I went out into the field and selected a nice bouquet. I was then on my way to her chambers when Arthur caught me.

I quickly hid the flowers behind my back as Arthur approached. "Ah, Merlin," he called. "I need you to… What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing. See?" I replied, sticking the flowers in my belt and revealing both hands. "What are you up to?" Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"What, nothing, honestly," I defended. "Arthur, I would never lie to you. _Except when I do magic and my life depends on keeping it secret._ I respect you far too much for that. You wanted me to do something?"

"My chainmail needs cleaning," the prat replied with a nod.

"Oh, well…I'll see to it right away," I smiled.

Arthur passed me, and I turned around to face him, still smiling. He raised an eyebrow at me, but then continued on down the steps. When he was gone around the corner, I took the flowers out of my belt and ran toward Morgana's chambers.

I knocked on Morgana's door. Gwen answered. "How is she?" I asked.

"I've never seen her like this," Gwen responded. "I'm scared to leave her on her own."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I inquired.

Morgana stirred and made restless noises. "I'd better get back to her," Gwen said. I nodded and handed her the flowers. She smiled at me and took them. "I'll make sure she knows who they are from," she added.

* * *

That night, Morgana ran frantically into the physician's chambers. She was in her nightgown and looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. I figured she was still frightened by the fire that had occurred the previous day. Although, something else seemed to br troubling her.

She tried to smile at me. "Is Gaius here?" she questioned.

"Er, no he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon though," I comforted.

"I need to speak to him. Where is he?" she begged.

"He's gone to see the king. What's wrong? You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can," I ventured.

She took a deep breath and then replied. "I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please."

"Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you," I told her.

"He won't. I don't want any more remedies. They won't do any good. It's magic, Merlin."

I gasped. "What?" I exclaimed.

"I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up," she insisted.

"Of course," I assured.

"Then you believe me? You think it's magic too. Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."

She sounded so desperate, I knew I just had to help her. I checked to make sure Gaius was not coming. "I believe you, and you're not imagining it. I can help you, but we cannot talk here. Tomorrow night, meet me in the Darkling Woods."

Morgana agreed to meet me tomorrow night in the woods. She smiled and thanked me greatly for my help. I just smiled and sighed. I hoped Gaius would not discover what I had done and scold me.

* * *

I waited in the woods for Morgana. Suddenly, I heard someone approaching. "Leoht," I whispered. A bright light appeared in my hand. I then smiled, as I saw Morgana running toward me.

She gasped when she saw the light. "Merlin!" she exclaimed. "How?"

"I have magic, too," I smiled. She drew in her breath again.

"How long have you known it?" she questioned.

"I was born with it," I answered.

"Does Arthur know?" she gasped.

"No, and he must not know, yet. Someday, I will tell him, but not now; not while Uther lives."

She nodded and smiled. "Then, you know magic, and you can help me figure out how to control mine?"

"I'll do my best, but you cannot let Gaius know I am helping you. If found out, he'd kill me himself."

"Why? I thought he always cared about me."

"He does," I insisted. "It's just that he is extremely cautious when it comes to magic, and he doesn't want me getting involved in helping someone else hide their powers from Uther."

Morgana nodded in understanding. "But you're my friend, and I'm going to help you anyway," I added. She smiled and thanked me. "First things first: you're not alone. I will always be here to help you and answer questions. Also, there is someone I want you to meet eventually, but he's not too keen on you. He calls you 'the witch.'"

"Why should I meet him if he doesn't like me?"

"Because he will be able to help you more than I can," I explained. She nodded and agreed to meet him. I smiled. "And, remember, Uther must never find out you have magic. You will get good at hiding part of yourself from others. You will also become a very good liar. Arthur thinks I'm a terrible liar, and an idiot, but he has no idea of who I really am."

She smiled again, and nodded. "Oh, the Druids may also be able to help. Mordred is a Druid, you might recall." She nodded, as a reminiscent smile passed her lips. "I will take you to see them one day," I promised. She smiled and nodded. She thanked me again, and asked if we should start heading back to the castle before anyone noticed we were gone. I agreed.

Morgana thanked me again for my help. I just smiled and said I was glad to help a friend. She returned my smile.

Over the next few days Uther was especially cruel in searching out the Druids. Of course, Arthur dragged me along on these missions. One of the camps was the one that Mordred happened to be staying in. Since I had changed Morgana's predicted path, I thought maybe I could change Mordred's. I knew how Morgana cared for the boy, and I had to admit, I did like him myself.

Therefore, I called to the young Druid boy before we got close enough to do real damage. I warned him of the coming knights and told him I would do my best to delay them, but I couldn't do so for long. He thanked me and told me he would always remember my kindness.

When we arrived at the camp, only a few Druids were left. They immediately tried to gather their things and flee with the others, but they were brutally cut down. I cringed and turned away. I hated that Arthur had to be so violent against my people.


	3. Chapter 2 Suspicions of Love Confirmed

A few days after the raid on Druid camps, Morgana decided to take Gwen and go for a visit to her father's grave. It was an annual pilgrimage, and she took plenty of knights.

I begged her to be careful, and that whatever happened, she must not use magic unless it was life or death. She promised she would be careful, adding that even in these past few days she felt more in control of her powers.

Gaius had no idea I was helping her. And for that I was very grateful. I watched anxiously as they rode out. Why was I so anxious? I could not explain these new feelings that were beginning in my heart. Morgana had been my friend from almost the first moment I came to Camelot, but this feeling was more than just a friend worrying about a friend.

A few hours later, I wasn't the only one growing worried. I followed Arthur into the council chambers. "Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot. There's no sign of her anywhere," Arthur told his father.

"Send riders to the outlying villages. I want every guard, every sentry looking for her," Uther returned. With a nod, Arthur replied, "I'll dispatch them immediately." I followed him out.

I was then ordered to saddle the horses. We were riding out to find her. I was grateful that Arthur had decided to bring me along, although I knew it was not an unusual occurrence. I often rode out with Arthur and the knights.

* * *

We arrived at a spot in the forest that did not look good. Knights of Camelot lay dead on the ground, and the horses were nowhere to be found. We all dismounted. "Check to see if anyone's alive," Arthur commanded. The knights proceeded to check all the bodies.

I spotted a piece of parchment pierced by an arrow that was stuck in a knight's back. I knelt down and took it off. I briefly scanned it. "Arthur! It's a ransom note," I said, holding it up to him. "They've taken Morgana hostage," I added, as my breath caught in my throat.

Arthur glanced at it, and then scanned the area. "Tracks lead this way," he said. I hurried after him, and I heard the knights following me.

Just then, we heard footsteps. Someone was running in our direction. Arthur sheathed his sword and motioned for a crossbow. One of the knights handed one to him. He hid behind a tree, getting ready to strike.

However, when he jumped out, he exclaimed, "Morgana!" All the knights relaxed. Then, the next words out of the prince's mouth were, "Where's Guinevere?" Morgana just looked at Arthur sadly and shook her head.

Arthur swallowed hard and nodded. I could tell he was upset. I knew how much he cared about her. But I also knew that she was a servant and he couldn't let anyone know how much he really cared.

The prince drew her close and hugged her briefly. Then, he helped her mount a horse (of course it was my horse, which meant I had to walk all the way back), and we headed for home. I walked beside her horse the entire way.

* * *

I followed Arthur and Morgana into the council chambers. Morgana ran into Uther's arms. She was obviously elated to be back.

Uther embraced her for a moment, and then let go. He smiled. "It's such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you," he said.

"The bandits still have Gwen," Morgana announced.

"I believe they were Mercian. We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border," Arthur added. I could hear the contained strain in his voice. "Hengist?" Uther exclaimed.

"You must send a rescue party," Morgana insisted.

"If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maid," Uther almost laughed.

"We can't abandon her!" Morgana protested.

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?" Uther questioned.

"As many as it takes!" Morgana shouted. "Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life."

"She did so willingly, and she will be honoured for it," Uther replied stoically.

"I don't want her honoured, I want her rescued!" Morgana objected. "She is more than just my maid. She's my friend."

"A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already," Uther said.

"No! We cannot give up hope!" she exclaimed.

She then turned to Arthur. "Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something," she implored.

"My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," Arthur replied tightly.

"How can you say that?! How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!" Morgana shouted. She then turned and ran out.

* * *

I knocked on her chamber doors. "Go away, Arthur!" she cried.

"It's Merlin," I said.

"Come in," I heard a faint reply.

I carefully opened to door. Morgana sat on her bed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe Arthur is just going to abandon her!" she exclaimed, as a fresh set of sobs began.

I sat down beside her. "I know Arthur cares about everyone, even servants. And he cares about you. He hates to see you upset," I comforted. She tried to smile. "Talk to him," I insisted. "If Uther is not around, he might be a bit more understanding. Sometimes, when the appeal goes to just him, he listens."

She smiled, and nodded. She wiped away her tears and stood up. I stood beside her. "Thank you, Merlin," she said. I just smiled. She then hurried out to Arthur's chambers.

I took a shortcut and beat her. Arthur had the look on his face that meant we were going to break the law…or just disobey Uther's orders. He told me to pack. We were going alone to find Gwen, and we would leave tonight. I nodded, and then ran to my chambers to pack.

* * *

Gaius found me. "I suppose you and Arthur are going after Gwen," he said.

"Gaius, don't even think about telling me not to go. There's nothing you can say that will stop me," I replied, as I continued packing my backpack.

"I wasn't going to try and stop you, Merlin. All I ask is you make sure you come back safely, too." I smiled and nodded. I promised him that I would return, and then I ran out to the courtyard.

* * *

Arthur and I hid behind a stack of barrels. It had already been dark for a couple of hours. "I'll fetch the horses, you distract the guards," Arthur whispered.

"Wha…how do I do that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do I have to think of everything?" he mocked. Then, he left me alone.

Well, since I was alone, I might as well use magic. That would be the easiest way. I whispered a spell and a barrel rolled toward the guards.

They startled and approached the barrel warily. I then made the barrel stand up right. The guards gasped. I smiled. This was working beautifully. I decided to try making a couple more barrels roll toward them. However, I sent too many barrels rolling in their direction, and they were knocked out. I winced.

At that moment, Arthur returned. "What did you do? I said distract them, not knock them out!" he whispered loudly.

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes," I quipped.

* * *

We were riding through the forest, and I kept nodding off. I was so tired, but I couldn't really think why. Suddenly, I found myself on the ground, and my horse was standing over me.

I heard hoof beats, and I saw Arthur circling back. "What are you doing, Merlin?" he questioned.

"I must've fallen asleep. Ugh, I'm exhausted," I replied. I sighed and continued. "I can barely keep my eyes open." I let my head fall back to the ground.

Just then, I felt water splattering over my face. I sputtered and looked up. Arthur had thrown water from his canteen on me. "Thank you. I feel so much better," I replied sarcastically.

"Guinevere's life is at stake. We cannot afford to waste a second," the prat announced. I sighed again, and mounted my horse.

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully under a tree, when I felt water splashing over my face. "Merlin," Arthur's voice called, not so gently. I sputtered and opened my eyes, trying to bat away the continuing stream of water with my hands.

I looked up at the clotpole. "What's happening? How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"Long enough," Arthur replied curtly.

"Did you get some rest?" I inquired.

"Couldn't sleep," he said.

I raised my eyebrows and sat up straight. "I've never seen you like this. About anyone," I commented.

"What are you talking about?" I knew he was denying the truth.

"Gwen. You really care about her, don't you?" I smiled.

"What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Let's get moving," he retorted.

I huffed and got to my feet. He liked Gwen. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, it was obvious.

* * *

Arthur stopped and dismounted. He went to the edge of a small hill and got out a map. I stood beside him. "The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Denaria," he said. "If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be there. Which means, it'd save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor."

He then looked at me with his judging-whether-or-not-you're-up-for-the-job look. "Oh, no. I know that face. I'm not going to like this, am I? What's in the tunnels?" I questioned.

"They're…infested with Wilddeoren," he said.

I'd never heard of Wilddeoren before. "What are Wilddeoren?" I asked.

"Well, they're like giant…" I was terrified, and my face must have shown it, for Arthur made his hands closer together and said, "…baby rats."

"Baby rats? They don't sound so bad," I admitted.

"They feast on human flesh," the dollophead added.

"Maybe we should go over the mountains," I suggested.

Of course, I knew he wasn't going to listen to me. He never does. I sighed.

Just then, I noticed that he was inspecting some of the bushes in the area. "Er...what are you doing?" I queried.

"Wilddeoren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell," Arthur explained. "Gaia berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected."

He then began to smear his face with the berries. Sighing, I, too, began to smear some on my face. "Oh! Oh, these stink! Oh, they're really bad," I complained.

"Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive," Arthur quipped.

"Pass me some more, will you?" I replied, not wanting to get eaten at all.

Arthur took some berries and slapped my face with them. I grunted and narrowed my eyes, but said nothing. I felt like doing the same to him, but I knew I'd get it if I did.

When we were sufficiently covered in the disgusting smelling berries, we entered the tunnels. It was rather dark, so Arthur grabbed a torch from the wall. I stayed close to Arthur. I was not scared, for I knew I could handle anything with my magic, but it was not a pleasant place.

Suddenly, I felt something beneath my foot. "Ah! I just stood on something," I announced.

"That was my foot," Arthur retorted.

"Oh, sorry. How much further is it?" I replied.

There was a sudden screeching. "Shh! Wilddeoren coming this way," Arthur said. He put out the torch, and then we hid behind a rock. "Whatever happens, keep completely still," he whispered.

I tried to steady my breathing. I could barely see in the darkness. I could just make out the large rat-like shape lumbering toward me. I held my breath. It came very close and its big, wet nose nearly touched my face. I closed my eyes and waited for it to move on.

After what seemed like forever, it finally did. I let my breath out as quietly as I could. Arthur then tapped me on the shoulder and whispered for me to follow. I hurried after his dark form.

We both crouched by the river, washing the gaia berries off our faces. "Gaia berries worked. Huh," Arthur mused. I turned my head and glared at him.

"You didn't know if they worked?" I exclaimed.

"Not for sure," Arthur admitted, standing up.

"Now you tell me?!" I cried, also getting to my feet. "Oh! Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating? It's all right. It's just Merlin. You trying to get us both killed?"

He laughed, and then turned serious. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've risked your life like that," he said.

"Well, they do say love makes you do strange things," I smiled.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, going to make sure his horse was tied properly.

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face. Arthur just scoffed. "It's so obvious," I went on. "A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it."

"I can't!" Arthur shouted, turning to face me. "How can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that…I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that…I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that…hurts too much."

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" I protested.

"My father won't let me rescue a servant. Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?"

"You want to marry Gwen?" I asked. _That was quick!_

"No! No…I…I don't know. It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be."

"When you're King, you can change that," I insisted. _Along with a lot of other things…like magic being legal._

"I can't expect Guinevere to wait for me," Arthur sighed.

"If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you," I encouraged.

"We don't even know if she's still alive," he pointed out.

"No, she is," I countered. "We will find her," I promised.

Arthur sighed heavily. Then, he turned toward his horse again. "Come on. We've got a long trek ahead. Oh, and Merlin…" He turned toward me. "…if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell."

"You mean, more than you already do?" I teased.

"Yeah," he replied, raising his eyebrows and nodding for emphasis. I sighed and followed him.

I waited a few seconds, and then said, "We could talk about your feelings while you walk."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur returned.

* * *

Finally, we could see Hengist's fortress. "We'll have to scale the walls," Arthur whispered.

"Maybe there's another way in," I hoped out loud.

"Why don't you go and knock on the front gate? I'm sure if you ask nicely, they'll hand Guinevere over to you," Arthur teased. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

However, I followed him to the wall. He began climbing, and with a sigh I began, as well. _This would be so much easier if I could use my magic!_

We were about half way up when Arthur looked back down at me. I had been doing fairly well, but at that moment, I reached up to grab the next rock, and my hand slipped. A shower of pebbles fell onto my face. "You really are completely useless, aren't you, Merlin?" Arthur sighed.

"It's…harder than it looks," I replied, trying to find a solid stone to grab. Arthur just looked at me, and then began climbing faster. "Oh, now you're just showing off," I quipped.

Finally, we reached a guard tower. We slipped inside and then hurried down the corridor. We heard voices and stopped. Peeking around the corner, we saw a couple bandits. "You distract them. I'll knock them out," Arthur instructed.

"How do I distract them?" I questioned.

Arthur put his arm around me and shoved me into the room. I smiled nervously as the bandits turned toward me and one of the addressed me. "What are you doing there?"

"Nothing," I replied sheepishly. "Actually, it's a funny story. I was out walking and I took a wrong turn and here I am. Do you know the way to the Veil of Danaria?"

"Who are you?" the bandit demanded.

"Me? Er, I'm no one…" I stammered.

I looked up to see Arthur standing behind them with his sword drawn. "It's him you need to worry about," I said, nodding to Arthur. He then knocked both of the out at the same time.

He bent down and took their weapons. "Here," he said. "If we dress in their clothes we'll be able to sneak in." I looked at him questioningly for a moment. But then I sighed and helped him take their armour and tunics.

When we were done, we dragged them into a corner and made our way toward the main chambers. "That actually worked pretty well," I mused. Arthur just laughed.

Finally, we made it to the dining and entertainment hall, just as someone shouted, "Release the Wilddeoren!" I assumed it was Hengist who said it. I then turned to the cage. Inside were Gwen and…Lancelot? _What is he doing here?_

Arthur then vaulted into the cage and removed his mask. "Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed happily. Arthur untied them and tossed Lancelot a sword we had gotten from one of the bandits. "What are you doing here, Lancelot?" Arthur shouted.

"I came to save Gwen. What about you?" he replied.

"Likewise," he responded. "Get behind us," he said to Gwen, as he pulled her in that direction.

Hengist aimed a crossbow at them. I knew I had to do something, or we'd all be dead. "Ic bebíede fealle," I whispered.

The chandelier came crashing down above Hengist, but he dodged it. At least it made him drop his crossbow and be distracted for a few seconds. The fact that the place caught fire after that probably helped, as well.

I fell to the ground to dodge the flames. Then, I heard Arthur call out, "The tunnel, that's our only chance. Merlin! Don't sit there cowering, let's go!"

"After them!" Hengist yelled, as they made their way toward the tunnel. I jumped rather clumsily over the cage wall, and Hengist came in through the gate. "Take Guinevere! I'll hold them off," Lancelot said.

"No!" Gwen protested.

"Guinevere, we have to go!" Arthur countered, grabbing her and running down the tunnel.

Hengist started toward the gate. I whispered a spell, and the rope holding the gate broke. The gate fell, trapping Hengist in with the Wilddeoren. "Open the gate!" Hengist demanded. He then screamed as then Wilddeoren attacked him.

I looked away. "I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlin," Lancelot smiled.

"It's probably best you don't tell anyone about that," I grinned. Lancelot just nodded, and then we hurried after the others.

We kept running until we reached a locked gate at the end of the tunnel. "Good to see you both," Lancelot commented. "Where are your knights?"

"It's just us. Got to keep moving," Arthur replied shortly.

We finally found another way out and kept running until we reached the forest, and our horses. I made a fire, and we all sat down. "Thank you, Arthur. We owe you our lives," Lancelot said.

Arthur looked at Gwen, who was sitting next to Lancelot. He had a very jealous look in his eyes. I bowed my head to hide my smile. "I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission…with just the two of you," Lancelot commented.

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a servant," Arthur responded, his voice cold.

"And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway," Lancelot pointed out.

"Truth is, I only came because Morgana begged me," Arthur almost snapped.

Gwen could feel the tension, as well. "I think I will get some rest," she said, getting up and laying down a little way off.

"We should all get some rest," Arthur added, also getting up and lay down close to Gwen, but with a significant amount of space between them. "I'll stand guard for a while," Lancelot said.

"I'll just…sit here, then," I commented, partially glad that I seemed to be invisible at the moment.

When Arthur and Gwen were asleep, I got up and stood beside Lancelot. He sighed and I sat down beside him. "Is it true that Arthur came to rescue Gwen because 'Morgana begged him'?" Lancelot asked. "He has feelings for her, doesn't he?"

I nodded. "What about you? Do you have feelings for Gwen?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. "My feelings do not matter," he answered resolutely. "I will not come between them. Tell Gwen…tell Gwen that she has changed me forever, but some things cannot be." With that, he smiled at me, and then headed out into the woods. I sighed.

When morning came, I headed back to the fire. I put the fire out and looked up at Gwen. "Where's Lancelot?" she asked. When I didn't answer right away, she added, "Where is he?"

"He's gone," I stated.

"No," she whispered, turning her back.

I heard her sniffle. "He said that some things can't be. He wanted you to know that you've changed him forever," I said.

Just then Arthur showed up. He had probably been checking the area to make sure it was safe. "We have a long walk ahead of us," he stated. Gwen sniffed again and nodded.

I knew without Arthur telling me that I would be walking back to Camelot. So, I helped Gwen mount my horse, and I walked beside it. When we arrived back in Camelot, Arthur took Gwen to see Morgana.

Later, Arthur and I were walking down the steps into the courtyard. He nodded politely at some people passing, and sighed a little. "Look on the bright side, you've still got me," I smiled.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Arthur questioned.

"Thought it might," I replied.

"You really are a complete idiot, aren't you, Merlin," he teased. I just laughed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes. I'm not proofreading these chapters very carefully. Hope you like it so far. I know it's not super original, but there will be an interesting twist with a certain young sorcerer coming soon...something a little reminiscent of the actual legends...but not in the way you might think... :)


	4. Chapter 3 A Close Call

The next few weeks were rather busy. Uther got into a…tricky situation with Lady Katrina the troll. (I ended up having to taste the potion she drank to make herself look like Lady Katrina, as well as the equally disgusting potion that Gaius made to replace it.)

And, while I was helping Arthur figure out how to get Uther to see he had married a troll, I was helping Morgana learn more about her magic. It was actually rather fun practicing with her because we were both learning together. At first, I thought she would expect me to know everything, but she seemed to enjoy learning things right along with me.

We became close in that time. She began to trust me and come to me when she had nightmares, instead of Gaius. He kept giving her sleeping draughts, believing that was helping, and she took the dutifully, but they really didn't help.

She had wanted to tell Gaius the truth, but I told her that we must hide it from him for as long as possible. "It'll be our secret," I smiled. She smiled and agreed.

However, even with all her charm, she could not convince Uther that Lady Katrina was a troll. I finally had to find the Great Dragon and ask him for help. He was reluctant, but when I swore I would free him someday, he agreed to give me the answer. Uther had to cry tears of true remorse.

Tears of true remorse? How was I going to get Uther to do that? He'd never been sorry for anything in his life! Well, in the time that I'd known him, that is.

But wait! There was one thing that he would regret…

* * *

Gaius was explaining the plan to Arthur while I was cleaning the prince's room. "So your great plan is to kill me?" Arthur exclaimed.

"No," I replied quickly. Then, I added, "Well, yes. It…not exactly. It's…Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit. It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death."

"Oh, only to the brink," Arthur scoffed.

"We haven't got a choice," I pointed out.

"We have to make your father cry," Gaius added.

"He doesn't care about me anymore," Arthur sighed.

"Nonsense," Gaius protested. "That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately."

"Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!" Arthur cried, glaring at me.

"Er…I didn't think it was important," I tried, smiling sheepishly.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead," Gaius explained.

"And the antidote reverses the effects?" Arthur hesitantly asked.

"Yes," Gaius replied. "If it's administered in time."  
"If it isn't?" Arthur questioned.

"You will be dead," stated Gaius.

"You just said it wasn't important!" he shouted at me.

"Erm…yeah, I suppose it is a bit important," I returned, laughing nervously and coming to stand by Gaius.

"Merlin will have the antidote," Gaius told him. "Once I have administered the poison…" Arthur looked at him with wide eyes "…er, the potion, he'll have half an hour to get it to you."

"Don't be late," Arthur commanded, pointing a finger at me.

"Am I ever?" I grinned.

Gaius took the vial out of his pocket and held it up. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he confirmed.

"It's the only way to save Camelot," Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

He then took the vial and drank it all it one gulp. He waited, smiled, and shrugged. Then, his eyes rolled back and he fell forward. Gaius and I caught him and laid him gently on the ground. We looked at each other and nodded. "Time to break the bad news to Uther," Gaius said. I nodded.

* * *

I was on my way back to Arthur's room. I peeked around a corner, and the jogged down the corridor. A vase fell from above and hit me on the head. I assumed it was Lady Katrina's henchman, but I had hardly any time to think because I passed out, and dropped the vial containing the antidote.

When I awoke, I had no idea how much time had passed, but I hoped I was not too late. I checked to make sure I still had the antidote. Not finding it, I began to panic. I looked all around, thinking it may have rolled away.

To my horror, I finally found it broken on the stairs. I quick untied the scarf around my neck and used it to soak up the liquid, careful not to get any glass with it. Then, I got up and ran toward Arthur's chambers. I would come back and clean up the mess later.

I burst in through the side door, grateful that everyone else was occupied with the troll in the room. I knelt beside Arthur and rung out my scarf into his mouth. Thankfully, only a drop or two was needed.

Arthur jumped up and grabbed his sword. He went straight for the troll. Uther gasped in surprise and relief. "Is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?" Katrina the troll mocked. With that, she picked Arthur up and threw him across the room. He hit the wall, but was unphased.

Katrina's henchman made a move toward Arthur, but the prince ran him through. Katrina then made her way toward Arthur again. I knew it was time to help. I whispered a spell that made the rug slip out from underneath her.

Arthur ran up to her, as she now lay on her back, and he killed her. We all groaned at the awful smell, but sighed with relief that it was over.

After supper that evening, I was making my way toward the chambers I shared with Gaius, when Arthur spotted. "Merlin," he called. I stopped and smiled. "I want you to know that I never doubted you."

I gave him a dubious look. "Alright, maybe I did, but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Shifty. Like you've got something to hide," he replied.

"I am an open book," I responded, smirking inwardly.

"I don't believe that for a second. However, I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother. Well, thanks."

He began to put his arm around me, and thought it was weird, but if he wanted to hug me, I guess I'd be okay with it. "Whoa. What are you doing?" he questioned, pulling back.

"I thought you were going for a hug," I said, also pulling back.

"Nooo," he said, shaking his head.

"No," I repeated.

He gave me a strange look and then walked off down the corridor. I just laughed. He was a great puzzle sometimes.

* * *

I was out gathering herbs in the woods. It had been a couple weeks now, since we had had any magical incidents. It was nice to have some peace and quiet around the castle.

I sat on a hill and looked out over the meadow. I could still see the castle quite well. Then, I saw a huge column of smoke rising into the sky. I smiled as I imagined all the shapes that smoke could make.

Checking to make sure no one was around, I held out my hand and uttered a spell. The smoke turned into the shape of a horse. I smiled and made it prance.

Just then, I heard a rustling. I quickly made the smoke return to normal. A woman was suddenly by my side. "Did you see that?" she asked frantically.

"See what?" I asked, shaking my head.

"That smoke…it was magic! There is sorcery here. We must tell the king!" she cried. She then ran toward the castle.

I sighed. _Great! Gaius is going to kill me!_ With another sigh, I stood up and headed back to the castle.

Sure enough, Gaius had a lot to say. But not before we listened to the woman tell Uther what she saw in the woods. "You're sure it was magic?" Uther questioned.

"I swear it," she replied. Arthur suggested that it may have been a trick of the light.

She shook her head. "The smoke was alive, I tell you," she insisted. "I feared for my life." I rolled my eyes. _It's not like I made a dragon! It was a_ _ **horse**_ _for crying out loud! And Arthur says I'm a coward!_

She continued on, and Uther told her she would be rewarded for reporting it to him. She thanked him and bowed. Then, I followed Gaius to our chambers.

He was silent for a few seconds, but then he went off. "How many times, Merlin?! How many times must I drive it into that thick skull of yours that your magic is a secret to be guarded with your life?! What were you thinking?!"

"I…I wasn't thinking," I admitted.

"Well think, boy, think!" Gaius exclaimed.

"It was just a bit of fun," I protested. _And a horse—not a ferocious beast!_

"It was magic and it was seen," Gaius countered.

"You're right," I admitted. "I'm sorry."

"You must hide the book," Gaius simply replied. "And anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way."

"What? Now?" I asked.

"Yes, now, Merlin. The man that Uther has sent for, I know him."

"The witchfinder?"

"Hmm, some know him by that name. I know him as Aredian. He is a force to be reckoned with."

I swallowed hard. I knew there was not going to be an easy way out of this. What had I gotten myself into this time?

The next day, the witchfinder showed up in a black carriage. I glanced at Morgana when he entered the council chambers. She was nervous. _"Calm down,"_ I said in her head, using magic. _"The more you look nervous, the more he'll suspect."_ She took a deep breath and tried to smile.

* * *

Over the next few days Aredian began to interview everyone in the castle, as well as everyone in the town. On one of these days, Morgana came running down the corridor crying. I stopped her and pulled her into an embrace. She let me hold her until she could stop sobbing.

Smiling, I reached up and gently wiped away a tear. She returned my smiled weakly. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so scared," she wept.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He knows I have magic. I'm sure of it."

"I won't let anything happen to you," I promised. "He's after me, really. I made the smoke turn into a horse in the woods."

"What?" she gasped.

"I didn't think anyone was around, so I had a bit of fun."

"Merlin!" she scolded.

"I know. I know. Gaius got on to me, too. I just wasn't thinking, that's all. But I promise that I will not let you bear the consequences of my actions."

She smiled and thanked me. Then, she turned and hurried in the direction of her room. I sighed. It was at moments like these that I almost thought it would be possible. But no…she was royal…and I was only a servant.

A few days later, after I fumbled through my interview, Aredian announced that he had found the sorcerer. "The boy, Merlin!" he proclaimed, dramatically turning around and pointing a finger at me. I gasped and so did Gaius.

Arthur just laughed. "Merlin? You can't be serious," he said. Gaius then added that he had no proof, but he said that a thorough search of my chambers would reveal all he needed to know.

I glanced toward Morgana. Determined to make sure she remained safe, I replied that I had nothing to hide. Aredian grinned wickedly. Uther gave the order to restrain me and let the search begin.

* * *

Arthur came to my cell door and opened it. He told me I was free to go. I furrowed my brow. Something was amiss.

Just then, I saw Gaius being escorted into another cell. I demanded to know what was going on. Gaius replied that they had found a magic bracelet of his. I looked at him questioningly. I was about to ask what bracelet he was talking about when he said, "Say nothing, Merlin. Do nothing. Promise me!" I nodded dumbly, but resolved to figure out a way to save him.

I tried talking to the Great Dragon, but he was of no help. It seemed that I was the one who caused this mess, and I was the one who was going to have to fix it.

I burst into the throne room, announcing that Aredian was a liar. Arthur raced up to me and grabbed me, saying he would deal with me. He dragged me to the dungeons.

I made a swing at him, but he caught my arm and twisted it behind my back, just as he had done on the day we met. I winced. "I know you' re upset," he breathed in my ear. "I know you're angry. It's alright. I'm not throwing you in jail."

"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"Breaking the law," he replied, letting go of me, and shoving me a bit forward.

He opened the door to Gaius' cell. He told me he could only give me a few minutes. I talked with Gaius in a whisper. We came to the conclusion that Aredian had planted the bracelet in out chambers so that he would have some evidence against us. I was determined to use this knowledge to accuse Aredian, and prove Gaius innocent.

Gwen burst into my chambers. "He won't let it go!" she cried. I gave her a questioning look, and she added that he was interviewing Morgana again. "She's almost to her breaking point," she cried. "I know she's innocent, but he can get a confession out of anyone."

" _Well, maybe not entirely innocent…"_ I thought.

I then explained to Gwen what Aredian had done. She agreed to help, but asked how we were going to get proof. I just smiled.

We eventually caught Aredian by having the apothecary bear witness to giving Aredian's witnesses the drug that made them hallucinate, and by planting a whole bunch of bracelets in his cupboard. I also added a personal touch by making toads come out of Areidan's mouth. Gaius scolded me afterward for going too far, but I didn't care. Aredian deserved it. Though perhaps he didn't deserve the falling out of the window. But I couldn't help it that his reaction was so dramatic.

Uther exclaimed, "Sorcerer!" when he saw the toads come out of Aredian's mouth. At that, Aredian grabbed a dagger and Morgana. He held the dagger at Morgana's throat. She gasped and glanced toward me. Then, she fixed her eyes on Uther. "Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing," Uther warned. "You will never escape from Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your ward. Hmm?" Aredian challenged.

"Forbærnan," I whispered.

The handle of the dagger began to glow and heat up. Aredian dropped it, freeing Morgana. She rushed into Uther's arms, but shot me a look of thanks. I smiled.

Aredian was so shocked that he stumbled backwards, tripped over a trunk, and fell, head first out the window. Uther glanced out the window and ordered the guards to dispose of the body. They quickly exited.

Later, Gaius scolded me for getting involved, as usual. He added that the toad may have been a step too far. But then we both laughed and all was soon forgiven and forgot.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please let me know what you think. Again, sorry for any errors, I only proof read this once. This chapter was kind of short, I know, but the next chapter will be a bit longer. And things will start to get interesting. :)


	5. Chapter 4 Surprises

All was peaceful and quite for a few weeks. Then something astonishing happened.

We were all in the Great Hall at a knighting ceremony, when we heard fighting going on outside the door. Whoever it was, was quite good. We all froze and stared at the door.

A knight, completely hidden in armour burst in. All the knights drew their sword in challenge. Arthur stepped in front of them. The intruding knight took off his gauntlet and threw it before Arthur. The clotpole actually picked it up, as opposed to waiting for one of his knights to do it. I sighed. I had a feeling this was not going to end well. Or, I was going to have to risk my neck once again, performing some complicated magical spell.

I realized then, that Arthur was speaking. "I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity," he half ordered. The knight took off his helmet, and we all gasped when long, wavy blonde hair fell down _her_ back. A female knight?

She smiled, but it was not fully kind. "My name is Morgause," she said. Everyone was still so shocked. No one responded.

That night, after talking with Arthur about the fact that he should be careful because she seemed quite good, and taking a message to her on behalf of Arthur (asking her to withdraw, which she refused), I retreated to my chambers.

Gaius came in a few minutes later, looking very pensive. "What is it?" I asked. He sighed.

"Have you talked to Arthur at all?" he questioned. I nodded, adding that I had tried to persuade him to withdraw, but he would not.

He sighed. "He should not fight her," he said.

"Is she that good? Could she beat Arthur?" I quizzed.

Gaius shook his head. "No." He sighed and then sat down at the table. "Merlin, you must never tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Promise me!" I promised.

He took a deep breath and began. "Several years ago, when Arthur was younger—about seventeen—he was quite the playboy." I snickered. I could see it. Gaius sighed and continued. "He would often take visiting princesses to his room at night and…well…anyway. One such girl was no visiting princess. Morgause had claimed to come as a servant of a visiting lord. But it was discovered that she was a High Priestess, and one of the last. Morgana, her half-sister, is also one of the last."

"Morgana is Morgause's half-sister?" I interrupted.

"Yes, and that is a story for another time," Gaius replied. "However, the discovery was made too late. The lord stayed for almost five months. In that time, Arthur had taken her to his room more than once."

I swallowed, afraid to find out where this would end. Gaius continued. "Everyone knew she and Arthur had been spending time together. Uther dismissed it as foolish youthfulness. But then, one day, just before the lord was leaving, Morgause revealed that she was pregnant by Arthur.

"The prince denied it, of course, but Uther knew it to be true. He banished Morgause from Camelot, and her child. Then, he ordered me to concoct a potion that would make Arthur forget Morgause altogether. I obeyed and gave it to him that night."

I gasped. "So, she returned to Camelot, despite her being banished, and challenged her ex-lover to a duel?" I confirmed.

"It appears so," acknowledged Gaius. "And, in addition, he son has been here, too?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "How do you know?"

"I saw her and him several years ago in one of the outlying villages. The boy was no more than five, but he hasn't changed much in the last six years, or so."

"Who is he, then?" I questioned.

"Do you remember that little Druid boy that Morgana kept in her room?"

"Mordred?"

Gaius nodded, and I drew in my breath. "Mordred is Morgause and Arthur's son," my guardian stated. "But why would she abandon him, and where did the dark hair come from? They're both blonde."

"Either he was born that way, or she used magic to change its color early on because that is what he looked like as a young child."

I just nodded, stunned. "As for abandoning him? She probably thought he'd be better off with the Druids than with her. Or, she didn't want to raise him and planned on getting him when he was older." I nodded, still unable to comprehend everything I had just been told.

* * *

I had just come out of the kitchen after returning Arthur's breakfast dishes, when Morgana stopped me in the hall. She looked happy but worried. I greeted her with a smile.

She smiled back, and then spoke. "Merlin, I feel strange. I feel as if I know Morgause somehow, but I know I've never met her before." I nodded.

"She is your half-sister," I told her.

"What?" she gasped.

"Shhh," I replied, pulling her into an alcove. "Gaius told me last night that she is your half-sister. He didn't give any details, and he made me promise not to tell anyone. But I think you deserve to know."

She smiled and thanked me for telling her. She turned to leave, but then the came back. "Oh, she gave me this bracelet, and when I put it on, I slept better than I have in many years. Do you think it's some kind of magic?"

"I could find out, it you like," I offered. "But you'd have to take it off and let me have it for a few days." She nodded and handed it over to me. I smiled at her. "Thanks, Merlin," she called, as hurried down the corridor.

I sighed. What was the point? Why did I let myself grow attached? She was way out of my league!

* * *

Gaius found me staring back and forth between the bracelet and a book of magic symbols. "What are you doing, my boy?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out where this bracelet came from," I replied, holding it up. "Morgause gave it to Morgana, and Morgana asked me to figure out if it meant anything." I looked up at him.

He took the bracelet from my hand and studied it for a moment. "It bears the mark of one of the Great Houses, the Great House of Gorlois," he stated.

"Isn't that Morgana's father?" I questioned. Gaius just nodded and handed the bracelet back to me. "So why would Morgause have it then?" I posed.

"She is Morgana's half-sister," he reminded.

"So, Morgause and Morgana have the same father then?"

"No. The same mother," Gaius corrected. I nodded. I would have to tell Morgana.

Then, I thought of something. "Do you think Morgause would want to hurt Morgana in anyway?" I quizzed.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Because Morgana said that when she wore the bracelet, she slept better than she had in many years. She had no nightmares. But she's a seer, so isn't she supposed to have dreams of the future? What if Morgause is trying to prevent her from having dreams?"

"Merlin, I think you're taking this too far. Besides, we really don't know that much about Morgause's character."

I sighed and nodded. He was right. I was jumping to conclusions. Still, something about this bracelet, and the whole thing with Mordred being Morgause and Arthur's son gave me a funny feeling.

* * *

I found Morgana just before the fight and briefly explained what I had found out about the bracelet. I also told her of my funny feeling. She nodded and thanked me. She took the bracelet, but simply held onto it. I smiled at how fully she trusted me. Then, I hurried off to help Arthur prepare for the duel.

The fight did not go as expected. There was a good struggle, but Morgause eventually pinned Arthur to the ground and told him she would spare his life if he accepted the challenge he gave her. He agreed.

However, the nature of the challenge was not exactly favorable. Needless to say, Uther refused to let Arthur go chasing after some sorceress. That meant that I had to break him out of his room so that he could keep his honour as a knight. I sighed. The things I did for that dollophead.

* * *

We followed Arthur's horse, which had apparently been enchanted to know the way, into Odin's land. We were attacked by some bandits. I helped out a bit by whispering a spell, and, as usual, Arthur thought I had sat there doing nothing. I sighed.

Finally, we reached a large castle. The place screamed of magic. I swallowed hard.

Morgause was pleased that Arthur had come. She then told him to lay his head on a block of wood. He obeyed. She raised an axe above his head. I prepared to utter a spell. I was not about to let Arthur die at the hand of a bitter ex-bed mate.

However, my spell was not needed. Morgause moved the axe and let it fall to the ground. Impressed with Arthur's diligence to keep his word, she agreed to grant him one wish. He told her that he wanted to see his mother.

There was still a lot about magic that I did not know, but I knew that bringing someone back from the dead was not easy. It required a lot of skill and power.

Morgause was able to pull it off, though. For, in just a few moments, Ygraine stood before us. Morgause smiled the same smile she had when she first took off her helmet in Camelot. It was not wicked, but it was not kind, either.

I rode quickly back to Camelot after Arthur and tailed him into the throne room; all the while, trying to persuade him that this was not a good idea, and that he would regret it for the rest of his life. As usual, though, he didn't listen to me, and he charged right up to his father, challenging him to a duel, and screaming about how he betrayed Ygraine.

I shook my head. "Arthur! Don't!" I yelled. "I know you don't want to do this!"

"My mother is dead because of him!" Arthur protested.

"Killing your father won't bring her back," I countered. "You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?"

"Listen to him, Arthur," Uther pleaded.

"Arthur, please, put the sword down," I begged.

"You heard what my mother said! After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!"

Just then, Gaius walked in. He stared at the scene. "Morgause is lying! She's an enchantress. She tricked you. That was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion. Everything…everything your mother said to you…those were Morgause's words," I shouted again.  
"You don't know that!" Arthur insisted.

"This has been her plan all along!" I continued. "To turn you against your father. And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!"

"Listen to him, he's speaking the truth," Uther implored.

"Swear to me it isn't true!" Arthur demanded. "You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life, I loved your mother. There isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her," Uther replied.

Arthur dropped his sword and fell to his knee. He fell against his father's chair and wept. "My son, you mean more to me than…than anything," Uther said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Arthur sobbed.

"You are not to blame," Uther comforted, awkwardly patting Arthur's head.

I sighed and turned to Gaius. He nodded, and we walked out. Both Pendragons were safe now.

Later that day, Arthur thanked me for helping me see that magic really was evil and that it must be destroyed. "Glad I could help," I managed, as my throat tightened. _So much for him making magic legal one day. And forget telling him I'm a sorcerer. He probably wouldn't think twice before killing me._

Uther also came in and thanked me for helping in the fight against magic. I just smiled and said it was no problem. _Of course! It's no problem for me to help destroy the very thing that flows in my veins!_

Well, at least Gaius didn't scold me this time. He was actually quite proud of me for sparing Uther's life, even though it would have made my life so much easier if I let him die.

* * *

The next few days were rather interesting. It seemed that we either had no peace and quiet, or too much of it. The kings from the five kingdoms came to Camelot to sign a peace treaty.

King Olaf brought along his daughter, Vivian. Someone decided that it would be a good idea to make Vivian and Arthur fall in love. How I didn't notice Arthur was enchanted sooner, I have no idea.

It was actually Morgana that pointed it out to me. I did acknowledge that Arthur was acting a bit strange, but I thought he had just had too much to drink the night before, and his still loose tongue was blabbering about Gwen. Morgana pointed out that he was far too besotted to be just drunk. "It's almost like when he was enchanted with Sophia," she added.

I agreed. He was enchanted. _Great! I have to figure out how to break a love spell before anything bad happens._

* * *

However, I was too slow in finding out how to break a love spell. Olaf had challenged him to a tourney—to the death. I groaned and gave up. I went to see the Great Dragon.

He told me, after going on and on about how power a force love was, that the only way to break a love spell was to have the enchanted person kiss the one he truly loves. So, that meant I was going to have to convince Gwen to kiss Arthur. Wonderful!

It took some persuading, but Gwen finally agreed. It must have worked, for in the final round, Arthur stopped losing and pinned Olaf to the ground. He then said that this was no way to make allies, and that he hoped Olaf could forgive him for his rashness. He acknowledged that Vivian was very beautiful, but he had no desire to marry her, and he certainly did not love her.

Olaf took Arthur's outstretched hand and smiled. He forgave Arthur and agreed to remain peaceful with Camelot.

The kings left the next say. King Alined was particularly unhappy, and his servant was even more so. I smiled. I could only guess, but something told me they were to ones who had enchanted Arthur and Vivian.

Olaf escorted her daughter to her horse. "My heart will remain, and I hope to join it soon," she called. Arthur waved at her, a strained smiled on his face. He then turned to go up the steps to inside. "Not too soon," he mumbled.

I skipped behind him. "No. Might conflict with your one true love," I grinned.

"My what?" Arthur quizzed.

"You heard me. I have proof," I replied.

"Proof?"

"You kissed her. In the tent."

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"What happened in the tent…"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Speak of it again and I'll kill you."

"Okay," I smiled, hurrying after him.

I still had proof whether he wanted to admit it or not. He loved Gwen, and Gwen loved him. There was no getting around it. I only wished it could happen. As much as I hoped, I knew the possibility of a prince marrying a servant was very slim.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so this chapter isn't a whole lot longer, if it is, I don't really know. But once I get into the stuff where things are really different, I think they'll get longer. Oh, and, yes, I left Freya out completely. I love her, but I couldn't figure our how to put her in there with Merlin feeling the way he does. Please let me know what you think. :)


	6. Chapter 5 Discoveries and Destinies

I woke to the sound of an all too familiar voice in my head. Mordred was giving instructions to someone on how to get into the castle, and how to find…Morgana's room? I bolted up right and hurriedly got dressed. I ran to Arthur and told him there was an intruder in the castle. He sounded the alarm, and then he and some guards followed me to Morgana's chambers.

They burst in, but there was no one there but Morgana. Arthur gave me a sound whack on the head and scolded me for raising the alarm in the middle of the night for nothing. He and the guards left. I was about to follow, when Morgana called me back. "Merlin. I want to talk to you." I smiled and turned to face her. "It's all right," she said. "Merlin is a friend."

I frowned, as Mordred and another man came out of hiding. The man introduced himself as Alvarr. Morgana then explained that they wanted her to help them get a crystal from the vault. "It would help restore magic, or something like that," she added.

"It would help us destroy Uther," Alvarr added.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I don't know much about this crystal. Does it have a name?" I asked.

"The Crystal of Neahtid," Alvarr replied. I nodded and shrugged.

Morgana drew close to me. "Should I get it for them?" she whispered.

"I have no idea," I whispered back. "I don't know what this crystal is, or can do. If it is in the vault, it is obviously magic, but I'll have to do some more research." She nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Merlin," she said. I just smiled and turned to go.

There was something about Alvarr that gave me a funny feeling. Morgana was getting stronger, and more confident, but at times she was still very naïve when it came to magic. This crystal was not something to be trifled with.

Later that night, I sensed powerful magic being used in the castle. I sighed. There was no way I could sleep with my thoughts racing like they were. So, I decided to get up and speak to the Dragon about all this.

I ran into the cave and called out, "I need your help."

I'm sure you do, young warlock," the Dragon answered, landing on the rock. "But first you must honour your promise."

"I said I would set you free, and I will," I assured.

"When?" he demanded.

"When I know that Camelot is safe. Will you please trust me?" I responded. He scoffed.

"Why should I?" he questioned.

"Because you don't have a choice," I retorted.

There was long silence. Then, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What is it that you wish to know?" he inquired.

"What is the Crystal of Neahtid?"

"To those who know how to use it, the crystal holds great knowledge."

"What kind of knowledge?"

"The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come."

"Do you mean it can show you the future?"

"Amongst other things, yes," the Dragon said.

"The crystal has been stolen," I announced.

"By who?"

"Morgana," I stated, swallowing the lump in my throat.

The Dragon laughed. "That witch does not have the power to wield the Crystal."  
"Does Mordred, the Druid boy?" I questioned.

"It is possible," the Dragon admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"I believe that they're involved in this together."

"Once before I warned you of the Druid boy. It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom! It may be that time is upon you."

"What do you mean?"

"If he gets his hands on the crystal, he will be able to see the future, and see his path. He will destroy Uther, and may try to kill Arthur sooner."

I gasped. "Is there any significance in Morgana helping him?" I questioned.

"No. She is merely a pawn in his great plan. Actually, it is his alliance with his mother, Morgause that you need to worry about," the Dragon explained.

"Right. Gaius told me that Arthur is his father."

The Dragon nodded. "Yes. That is part of why he is so dangerous. Arthur must never know, though, that Mordred is his son. The betrayal would be all the worse." I nodded slowly. "So, what do I do about the crystal?" I asked.

"You should make sure that Morgana doesn't take it," he replied.

"I think it might be too late for that. I sensed a powerful magic being used, and it felt a lot like Morgana's," I said.

He sighed. "Then, you must go after the crystal. Morgana means no harm, but she would do anything for the Druid boy. And in the hands of the Druid boy, the crystal is dangerous." I nodded and thanked the Dragon for his help. I then turned and ran back upstairs.

* * *

I yawned. I wished I could sleep more, but I knew that Arthur would complain if I didn't bring him his breakfast. So, I forced myself out of bed, washed my face, and got dressed. Gaius smiled and greeted me with breakfast. Over our meal, we discussed the crystal.

I told him that I believe Morgana had stolen it, but she didn't seem to be a major player in it. Mordred was just manipulating her willingness to help him. Gaius said that it mayn't even be Mordred.

He explained the war-mongering, charismatic reputation that the sorcerer had among his followers. He added that Alvarr was not someone to underestimate. I nodded. Then, I asked how we were going to get the crystal back if we couldn't tell Uther that Morgana had helped Mordred take it. He said that we could just bend the truth a little.

We sought an audience with Uther, and then Gaius explained that Alvarr was last seen in a place called the Valley of Chemray. Uther ordered Arthur to ride out immediately in search of this crystal. Arthur nodded and hurried out. I followed, knowing I would be going along.

Morgana came out to meet us. She tried to persuade us not to go. "We have to recover the crystal," Arthur insisted.

"But why?" she questioned.

I approached her. She tried to fight past me to get to Arthur, but I grabbed her wrist. "Morgana," I said firmly. She stopped and stared at me. "I know you were just trying to help Mordred, but there is a terrible prophecy about what he will do to Arthur in the future, and this crystal will only help him do it," I explained.

She gasped. Then, a tear fell down her cheek. "What have I done?" she cried. I drew her close. "We will find the crystal, I promise," I comforted. Pulling back, she nodded and smiled weakly. "Are you coming, Merlin?" Arthur called. I smiled at Morgana and then mounted my horse. I then galloped after Arthur and the knights.

We found the Druid camp in the Valley of Chemray, just as Gaius said we would. The Druids began to scatter as we attacked. I stayed hidden. I had no wish to fight against my people.

However, when I saw that Mordred was almost escaping, I used magic to extend a branch and trip him. He turned and glared right at me. "I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget," he said, using magic. I sighed as he ran off.

Arthur finally managed to grab the crystal from Alvarr. "You cannot wield the Crystal. You do not have the power! None of you do!" Alvarr shouted. I smiled. _I'm pretty sure I could wield it._ Arthur just walked away.

I sat staring into the fire. "Merlin, check the horses are fed and watered," Arthur ordered, laying down next to the fire. "They are," I replied. "I made sure of it when we first made camp."

"I'm impressed. For once, you are actually a good servant," he teased. I just smiled. "Oh, Merlin. Here." He handed me the crystal. "I need you to guard it with your life," he said.

"Why me?" I begged.

"I can hardly very well guard it when I'm asleep, can I?" he returned.

"Neither can I," I pointed out.

"Who said anything about you sleeping?" Arthur questioned, only slightly teasing.

He tossed me the crystal, which was in a little, brown, burlap sack. I promptly dropped on the ground at me feet. It almost burned in my hands.

A while later, my curiosity about the crystal grew too much for me to handle. I reached down and took it out of the bag. I looked into it. Many images flashed before my eyes.

I saw the Great Dragon flying above Camelot. Then, I was surrounded by fire and Camelot was smoking in destruction. The Dragon breathed more fire. Then, I saw myself crying out.

I also saw Morgana laying in the woods. She was glowing. Then, she was back in the castle. Everyone was asleep, but she was wide awake. Then, I saw her dying, and Morgause yelling at me.

I dropped the crystal and let my head fall to my hands. I gripped my hair and sniffed to keep back the tears.

* * *

When we returned to Camelot, Alvarr was sentenced to death. I was surprised that Morgana said nothing, but she later told me that as much as she hated how Uther treated out people, she could not bring herself to want him dead. I nodded and agreed.

That evening at supper, my mind was otherwise engaged. I was merely staring at my soup. "Merlin? Is there something interesting in there? Gaius quizzed.

"Sorry?" I replied, looking up at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's the crystal. It harbours a terrible power, Gaius."

"It's locked away now. It can do no harm," he said. Then, after a pause, he added, "Unless the damage has already been done."

"I held it," I admitted. "I knew I shouldn't. I knew no good would come of it, but it compelled me to look. I couldn't resist it. I saw things, terrible things."

"Then you've already paid the price."

I shook my head. "But what I saw has not yet come to pass, and I am scared, Gaius. I am really scared of what the future may hold."

"There is nothing on this earth that can know all possible futures, even the crystal," Gaius tried to reassure.

"But what I saw, it was so real," I insisted.

"It was real," he agreed, "but it was just one reality. The future is as yet unshaped. It is we that shape it. It is you, Merlin. The decisions you make. The actions you take. Remember that. Eat your soup before it gets cold." I sighed and began to eat.

* * *

Morgana found me in the corridor. "Can I talk to you, Merlin?" she asked.

"I have to polish Arthur's armour, but it you could come along it you like," I replied. She nodded and followed me down the stairs.

Once I had gotten out the rag and polish, I sat down at the table. She sat down on the bench across from me. "What is this prophecy that you told me about Mordred?" she inquired.

I sighed. I knew she was close to Mordred. "I don't know all the details, but it is prophesied that Mordred will one day betray and kill Arthur," I explained.

"Why would he do that? Arthur helped him escape."

"I know. I don't know how or when. I just know that it is part of his destiny, just as it is mine to protect Arthur and help him become the Once and Future King of Albion."

"What is my destiny, then?" she questioned.

"I don't know. The Great Dragon is the one who tells me all the prophecies and things. At first, he said you were not to be trusted, but lately he's been rather quiet about you. Oh, and, he has said that Mordred will align himself with Morgause."

Morgana gasped. "I guess maybe it's good not to have a destiny," she mused.

"It sure makes life a lot less stressful," I laughed, as I rubbed a particularly stubborn smudge. She smiled.

Then, she said, "I just can't believe Mordred would betray Arthur." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It may be a long time from now," I tried to encourage. "Something may happen to make him change." She nodded and acknowledged this to be true. "Still. We mustn't let him think we suspect him of treachery. As Gaius was telling me last night, nothing can know the future for certain. The future is based on the choices we make." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

A few weeks later, a man came to the palace claiming that he and his companions had seen the fires of Idirsholas burning. Uther thanked and rewarded the man for sharing the news. He then told Arthur to immediately take some knights and investigate the man's claim. Arthur was reluctant, claiming that it was probably just superstition, but Uther commanded him to go, so he did. And he took me, of course.

As I was packing, Gaius explained what all the hype was about. "Some 300 years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorceress' call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake."

"What happened?" I asked, quite interested.

"It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still," Gaius replied. "Merlin, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us." I took a deep breath and nodded. Yet another magical mystery. Perhaps Morgana could be of more help this time.

We finally made it to the ruins of Idirsholas, after a long time in the woods. Arthur said there were indeed signs of someone having been there, but he suspected it was merely travelers passing through. "Or maybe not," I said, turning back toward the entrance.

There stood the Knights of Medhir. They drew their swords and advanced toward us. The knights of Camelot began to fight. Some of them dealt fatal blows to the Medhir knights, but only the Camelot knights fell.

The Knights of Medhir were undead. I swallowed. _Where's Excalibur when we need it? Oh, right, in Lake Avalon!_

I searched to Arthur in the mass of fighting knights. I saw him lose his sword, as he dodged an attack. "Arthur!" I shouted, tossing him a sword I had drawn to myself with magic. "Run, Merlin! Go!" he called.

I ran passed him toward the door. But then I stopped and turned around. It was my duty to protect Arthur, even if I died trying. "What are you…?! Do as I say!" he commanded. With that, he shoved me toward the door.

I just waited in the doorway for him. He fought his way toward me and the door. I grabbed hold of his chainmail and whispered, "Ahríes þæc!" I pulled him back, as the ceiling crumbled, and then the whole structure collapsed.

We turned and ran. We did not stop running until we reached the woods. "What happened to your arm?" Arthur inquired.

"Oh, I must have caught in on something," I casually answered.

"Let me see," he insisted. He smiled. "Your first battle wound. Here."

He ripped off the bottom of his tunic. "Er…no, don't…you'll ruin it," I protested.

"Don't worry. You can mend it," smiled. I rolled my eyes.

Then, he wrapped my arm with the strip of cloth and tied it tight. "Did anyone else escape?" he asked. I shook my head. "We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements," he announced. I sighed and followed him back to where we had left our horses.

I sighed again as we rode toward Camelot. No amount of reinforcements was going to help against these knights.

* * *

As we arrived at the citadel, we noticed the guards were laying on the ground. I asked if they were dead, but Arthur checked, and said they were breathing. Everywhere we went, we found people passed out on the ground. I knew we needed Gaius. I ran to get him and Arthur went off to find his father.

When I opened the door to our chambers, I called for Gaius. I found him asleep at his table. This was definitely magic. I went to find Arthur.

He still hadn't found Uther. We ran by Morgana's chambers and decided to check on her. Arthur saw Gwen lying asleep on the floor and gently moved her to Morgana's bed.

Suddenly, the curtain moved. Arthur ran over and grabbed the person hiding behind it. She screamed. It's me! It's me, Morgana! What's happened?" Arthur calmed.

"I didn't know it was you!" Morgana cried.

"Calm down, Morgana. Just tell me what happened," Arthur said.

"People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well," she explained.

"And what then?"

"They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went."

"Was someone here?" Arthur questioned. Morgana shook her head. "Then why were you hiding?"

"I told you, I didn't know who you were," she answered.

"Where's my father?" Arthur inquired.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Arthur, she's distressed," I interjected.

"If she was awake when all this happened, then she must have seen something," he insisted.

"I didn't see anything," she assured.

"You saw people getting sick, what did you do?" he persisted.

"What could I do?" she questioned.

"Morgana, I just don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake?" Morgana just shrugged and shook her head.

With a sigh, Arthur went out the door and jogged down the corridor. We followed. "Are you really okay?" I asked.

"I think so," she replied. "I'm just a bit scared."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything," I promised in a whisper.

"About what?" she whispered back.

"The illness."

"That has nothing to do with me."

"No, of course not, but you have magic."

"You haven't told anyone that!?"

"No, and I won't tell Arthur, but…there's something keeping you safe, and I think that must be it."

"Right," she replied, nodding.

Just then Arthur shouted from a distance. "I found him!" Morgana and I hurried into Uther's chambers. The three of us discussed what to do with him. Arthur kept begging Morgana to help, but she had no answers. I suggested that maybe she was one of the first one's to be affected, and so Gaius gave her a potion, but then he was the next one to get affected and that's why no one else was cured. Arthur agreed that this sounded somewhat logical, but he was still a bit frustrated at Morgana for her lack of knowledge.

After more discussion, it was finally decided that we would take Uther to Arthur's chambers. Arthur ordered me to go and see if I could find the potion. I obeyed—sort of.

* * *

I tried to wake Gaius up, but I had no success. Not a single spell was working.

Suddenly, Arthur called me. He commanded me to come immediately. Sighing, I shut the spell book and went to find him.

I found him on the battlements overlooking the lower town. Eight riders were galloping into Camelot. "According to the legend there were only seven nights of Medhir," I commented.

"Then who's the extra rider?" Arthur quizzed.

"I don't know. But Camelot is defenseless."

"We have to get back to my father," Arthur replied, with a nod. I followed him to the Uther's chambers.

I was surprised they had not moved him while I was "looking for the potion". Maybe Morgana was not stronger enough to help carry Uther, or Arthur didn't think she was strong enough.

Of course, I wasn't exactly strong enough to lift him either. "You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him!" Arthur scolded. Pick his feet up!"

"His feet aren't the problem," I quipped.

"Morgana, give him a hand," he ordered. She came over and grabbed one of his legs. I smiled at her even though it really didn't make much of a difference.

As we dragged Uther through the castle, Arthur asked if I had found the potion that Morgana took. I said I hadn't.

We reached Arthur's chambers, but Arthur said we couldn't just leave him on the floor. I told him that there was no way we could get Uther on the bed. Arthur sighed and asked if I had a better idea.

I suggested disguising him. As we argued about how we were going to disguise him, we noticed that we were beginning to get sick. I was surprised that I wasn't able to hold it off, since I had magic. I offered to go get some clothes with which to disguise him. However, I went straight to the Dragon's cave.

* * *

I sighed. "Oh, not you as well! Please don't pretend!" I shouted. "I need your help. What's going on? Why is everyone asleep?"

There was no answer. The Dragon continued to snore. "What am I going to do?!" I yelled. "Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me." The Dragon yawned and then glared at me. "I don't need to listen to you, Merlin," he finally answered. "You always say the same thing: 'Help me'. And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Look, I know I promised to free you, and I will!"

The Dragon just laughed. "I will! I promise!" I shouted.

"I no longer trust your promises," the Dragon retorted.

"I swear on my mother's life!" I exclaimed desperately.

"Careful what you say, young warlock."

"You have to help me. Please?"

He was silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "Her life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you will honour."

"I will," I promised.

"It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment," he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"You must eradicate the source, Merlin."

"Great. What is that?"

"Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana."

"You call her a witch like she's evil. Just because she is Morgause's sister doesn't mean she will align herself with her. It can't be her," I protested.

"She has the potential to be dangerous!" the Dragon warned. "If she allows herself to be blinded by Mordred, she will be evil without knowing it."

"No! I won't let that happen."

"Fine, but if she does betray you, know that I did warn you."

I glared at him. "How do I stop her?" I asked.

"That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her."

"No!" I whispered.

"The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you." I sighed and agreed. Then, I turned and fled.

* * *

I gathered up some clothes from Gaius' things. Then, I grabbed a water skin and searched through the potions for poison. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

I finally found a bottle of Hemlock. Then, I grabbed the spell book. I needed to find a way to save her after I had poisoned her.

* * *

When I arrived back in Arthur's chambers, he scolded me for taking so long. "I didn't know Uther's size," I defended. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Just then, we heard the knights outside. Arthur started to draw his sword, but stopped him. I reminded him that it was no use. He sighed and said he was going to go find somewhere safe to move Uther.

When he was gone, Morgana drew near and said that she was worried about me. I just smiled. "Thank you for not saying anything to him," she added. I just smiled again. "You're a good friend," she said.

Arthur burst in and announced that we had to move Uther now. We managed to lay him on a sheet and drag him to a servant's chambers. We argued about whether or not to leave him there. Arthur insisted that we needed to get him out of Camelot.

I recalled the cart in the courtyard when we came in and suggested we use that. Arthur praised me and told me to go see if I could find a safe way to get there.

* * *

I returned and said it would not be easy, but we might just be able to do it. So, we dragged Uther out of the servant's chambers and into the hall.

Suddenly, a couple of the knights showed up. Arthur drew his sword and told us to keep going. "Protect the king!" he shouted. Morgana and I dragged the sheet down the hall.

One of the knights pursued us. We tried to move faster, but then Morgana tripped and fell. "Merlin!" she yelled. I paused, torn between saving Uther and Morgana. "Please!" she begged.

The knight moved to strike her, and I was about to jump between them, when it stopped. She looked up at it with horror. It then turned on me. I uttered a spell and it flew backwards.

Just then, Arthur showed up and lifted Morgana to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded shakily. We then decided that it would be best to hide out in the council chambers for a while.

I helped Arthur bar the door. Then, he asked Morgana again if she knew anything about the potion Gaius gave her. She said she didn't. He sighed. "Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out," he said.

"We have to destroy the source of the magic," I replied.

"Which is?" he prompted.

I glanced at Morgana, and then said, "I don't know."

"Our only chance is to get out of Camelot," Arthur continued. He turned to Morgana. "Help me with my father. You cut the blanket up. We'll tie it to my father, and we'll lower him onto the cart."

"Arthur…" she protested.

"Morgana, please just do as I say. I'll fetch the cart 'round to the window."

"You're going out there? I'll come with you," I offered.

"No," he replied. "No, you stay. You protect my father."

"You won't reach the cart alone. It's suicide," I insisted.

"We have no choice," Arthur resolved.

"How you feeling?"

"Not bad."

"You sure?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, you?" he answered.

"Never better."

"Get me a pillow, could you?"

"Don't mess around. Arthur you…Arthur? You need to stay awake." I sighed. He had fallen asleep against the door. I smacked him. "Merlin!" he exclaimed.

"That's better!" I responded.

"If you ever do that again…" he threatened.

"Well, don't fall asleep, then!" I retorted.

He took the water skin I was still holding and splashed his face. Then, he took a deep breath. The knights could be heard outside the door.

I helped him unbar it so he can get out. "If I need a servant in the next life…"

"Don't ask me." Arthur laughed, and then so did I.

He took another deep breath, drew his sword, and jumped out into the corridor. I quickly closed the door and re-barred the door.

Morgana looked worried. "He's not going to survive out there," she said.

"I know."

"We've got to do something."

"I know."

I then told her to start tearing up the cloth to make a rope. She agreed. I sighed and turned my back. I sat down and got out the poison. I poured the poison into the water skin.

I turned around. "Morgana. You trust me, right?" I said. She nodded. "Then, drink this," I said.

"Thanks, but I'm not thirsty right now," she replied.

"Still drink it," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

I swallowed hard. Then, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Come here," I said. She came near, and I pulled her into my lap. "Drink it, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I have to save Camelot."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "You'll find out when you drink the water," I replied. She looked at me and then nodded.

"I trust you, Merlin. And whatever happens, I know you were just trying to do what you thought was right." I smiled weakly. She then took the water skin and drank it all.

Sobbing, I held Morgana as she struggled to breath. "Merlin," she panted.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Merlin. I love…"

At that moment, Morgause burst into the council chambers with a whirlwind of magic. She rushed over and grabbed Morgana from me. "What has he done to you?" she demanded.

"I had to," I replied, wiping away my tears.

"You poisoned her!" she shrieked.

"You gave me no choice," I responded.

"Tell me what you used and I can save her."

"First, stop the attack," I ordered.

"You're nothing but a simple servant! You don't tell me what to do!" she gasped.

 _I am much more than that!_ "If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights!" I said out loud.

"Tell me the poison or you'll die!" she cried.

"Then she'll die with me. I don't want this any more than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her," her I challenged.

She then took a deep breath and uttered a spell. I walked toward her, acting as if I was going to hand her the bottle, but then I grabbed Morgana around the waist and pulled her to me. "If you ever want to see you're precious sister, again, you will leave now!" I shouted.

"But she will die if I don't help her," she protested.

"I'm not letting her out of my sight, so either you take me, too, or you leave now!" I replied. Her face showed her obvious shock at my stubbornness, but she uttered another spell, and disappeared.

Presently, Arthur burst in with other Camelot knights and demanded to know where Uther was. I replied that he was safe, sniffing and wiping away the tears. Then, Arthur knelt down beside us. He saw the bottle of Hemlock and frowned. "Did Morgause do this?" he asked. I nodded. It was sort of true. What Morgause did forced me to do it. "Can Gaius cure her?" he continued.

"I hope so," I replied.

"You take her to Gaius. The knights and I will attend to my father," he said. I nodded and stood up, cradling her in my arms.

* * *

Gaius, who thankfully was fully awake now, asked what happened. I took her to my room and laid her down on my bed. I explained that I had poisoned her because she was the source of the spell, and I had to destroy the source of the spell in order to save Camelot.

My guardian sighed and nodded. "What poison did you use? It will help me in finding an antidote, if there is one," he said.

"Hemlock," I told him.

He gasped. "I don't know if there is an antidote for that. Why did you pick that one, Merlin?"

"I didn't know! I just grabbed something I knew was poison. Morgause said she could cure her, so there must be some sort of antidote. I was going to look in my spell book, but I didn't have time."

"Merlin, you should have let her heal her. She may have used some sort of magic spell."

"But she was going to take Morgana away, and I couldn't let her do that," I countered.

Gaius nodded and sighed. "I will do my best," he agreed. I smiled and thanked him. Then, I raced out to find Arthur. He inquired after Morgana, and told him that Gaius was doing the best her could. I then decided that maybe the Dragon could help. I was going that way anyway.

* * *

I found the sword from the Knight of Medhir right where I had hidden it, along with my spell book. I grabbed both and headed for the Dragon's cave.

The Dragon greeted me with a sly smile. "Do you have the sword?" he asked. I nodded.

"I have something to ask of you first, and I will not release you until you help me," I posed. He sighed. "What is it?" he inquired.

"Is there a cure for the poison Hemlock, and if so, what is it?"

"Only magic can cure her. There is a spell more powerful than any one you know that can cure her."

"Then tell me it," I demanded.

"I have helped you by telling you a spell will cure her," he replied.

"Tell me now, or I will not release you!" I commanded.

He startled as if a tiny bit of magic pricked him. "Very well," he sighed. "Close your eyes and open your mind." I obeyed. I heard his breath, but it was not of fire.

I opened my eyes and thanked him. Then, I climbed down the rocks to where he was chained. "Where will you go?" I asked.

"I am the last of my kind. There is but one road I can take," he replied.

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

"You will see," he answered. I sighed.

Then, I drew the sword. "Before I do this, you promise me that you will not harm Camelot," I begged.

"I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?" he responded. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!" and swung the sword. Sparks flew as the chain broke. The Dragon roared and flew up into the night sky. I sighed. I had a feeling he was not going to agree to my condition to not harm Camelot.

* * *

I burst in the door. Gaius startled. "I know how to cure her," I announced. Gaius stammered out a response, as I ran through to my room. I stopped short when I saw Uther sitting on a stool by her bedside. I gasped. "Sorry," I replied, bowing and turning to leave.

"Wait," Uther called. I turned around. "You said you know how to cure her," he pursued.

I drew in my breath. "Well, I don't know for certain," I replied.

"Please, try it if you think it would help even a little," he begged. I smiled and nodded.

Just then, the alarm bells rang out. Uther jumped to his feet and raced out. He stopped to talk to Gaius. I overheard them. "I will do whatever it takes to save her, Gaius. **Whatever** it takes! Do you understand? She is my daughter, and I cannot lose her." They talked some more in muffled tones, and I couldn't quite make out everything they were saying.

I turned to look at Morgana. She looked so weak. It broke my heart.

Finally, I peeked out the door to see Uther leaving. Gaius came in. He sat down on the stool and let out his breath. "Can you really cure her?" Gaius questioned. I nodded. He nodded once and I knelt beside the bed, across from Gaius.

I placed a hand on her forehead and uttered the spell the Dragon had told me. She was still for a long time. I thought I had messed up. But then, she began to toss and turn.

She opened her eyes. "Merlin?" she called.

"I'm here," I answered, taking her hand. She smiled at me. "I'm sorry," I said. She shook her head. "You did the right thing. You saved Camelot," she insisted.

"And, he found the antidote," Gaius added. She smiled at me.

" _Was there really an antidote? Or did you use magic?"_ she asked in my head.

" _I used magic,"_ I replied. She smiled again.

Just then, we heard several voices calling for Gaius. "I expect that means someone is hurt," the court physician sighed. He got to his feet and told me to look after Morgana. I agreed. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm entirely sure, but the alarm bells sounded a bit earlier," I replied.

"We should go see what's going on," she said.

I shook my head. "You're not strong enough, yet," I countered.

"I'm not going to get any stronger by laying around," she quipped. I sighed and helped her stand. Then, I put my hand around her waist and guided her into the corridor. We walked to the great hall, where Gaius had set up an infirmary. Gwen was frantically rushing around helping.

Gaius looked up and saw us. "My lady, you should be resting," he said.

"There was no way I could sleep with all this noise going on," she said. "Besides, I need something to keep me busy. Please, let me help." Gaius nodded reluctantly.

I let go of her waist, and she was able to stand firm on her own. "Will you be all right? I'm going to go check on Arthur," I said.

"I'll be fine," she smiled. I turned to go. "Oh, Merlin." I turned back toward her. She kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. I smiled and ran outside.

It was exactly as I had feared. The Dragon was attacking Camelot. I tried to stop him with an enchanted spear, but it glanced off his scales, and he laughed at me, saying my magic was useless against him. "Why are you doing this?! You're killing innocent people!" I shouted up at him. But he paid me no heed, as he continued to breath fire on the whole town.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, there's more alternate/original content in this chapter. It will continue as time goes on, naturally. I wanted to build Morgana's and Merlin's relationship a bit more in this chapter, and establish how much they confided in each other. It might be a while until the next chapter, though. I'm having a hard time figuring out exactly what things will change and what things will stay the same. And, if the event _has_ to happen, then who will make it happen if it doesn't make sense for Morgana to make it happen? Anyway, hope you like it so far. Please don't forget to review. :)


	7. Chapter 6 Of Dragonlords and Dreams

Finally, Uther summoned Gaius. I came along. Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen were present in the council chambers, too. Uther asked Gaius if there was any way to stop the Dragon. Gaius replied that only a Dragonlord could help now.

Uther gasped. "You know very well that is not an option!" he exclaimed. Gaius replied that there was a rumour that one was still left. His name was Balinor, and he was last seen in the border town of Enged, between Camelot and Cenred's kingdom. Uther took a deep breath. Then, he reluctantly agreed to send out some men to find this Dragonlord.

However, we were at war with Cenred, so it was going to be too dangerous. Arthur was going to ride out alone, so that meant I was going, too. I was packing for our trip when Gaius approached me. He explained that the Dragonlords were men who could talk to dragons and tame them. But Uther believed the art of the Dragonlord was too close to magic, so he rounded them up and slaughtered them. Apparently, though, Gaius had helped one of them escape.

He paused and looked at me. He asked me if I had ever heard the name Balinor before. I shook my head and said I had not. "Your mother never mentioned him?" he persisted."

"My mother?" I questioned.

"She took him in."

"She stood up against Uther?"

"Yes," he stated.

"She was brave," I commented.

"Yes," Gaius agreed. "When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee."

I then asked why my mother had not told me any of this. Gaius sighed and said he promised my mother he would never speak of these things. "Of what things?" I begged. Gaius sighed again.

"I've always treated you as my son, but that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for is your father."

"My father?" I quizzed. Gaius nodded.

"He was a Dragonlord? Why did no one ever tell me?!"

"I wanted to," Gaius confessed. "Your mother feared it would be too dangerous."

"I had a right to know!" I exclaimed.

"She wanted to protect you," he defended.

"No. I had a right to know," I almost shouted. I then turned and walked to the door. "Merlin," Gaius called.

I turned to face him. "Please come back in one piece," he said. I smiled slightly and nodded. "And you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a Dragonlord with the deepest suspicion." I nodded and promised I would be careful. Then, I hurried out to saddle the horses.

* * *

We rode out in search of Balinor. Arthur tried to bribe people to give him information about my father, but either no one knew him, or no one would give him up. I hoped it was not because he was dead after all.

Finally, we found someone who knew where he was. So, we traveled to a cave at the foot of Feorre Mountain. I had never heard of this mountain, so I knew it would be interesting.

On our way, Arthur's wound he had gotten from fighting the Dragon got worse. We made it to the aforementioned cave in just enough time. I tried to lie and say that Arthur was merely a knight, but my father recognized him and the younger Pendragon. I sighed and admitted his name was Arthur.

After Balinor healed him, we talked by the fire. I learned a little about his life. I also learned that the Great Dragon had a name. It was Kilgharrah. He then explained to me a bit about what it meant to be a Dragonlord.

I begged my father to help. He replied that it was all Uther's fault, and that Kilgharrah was merely seeking vengeance. He was unwilling to help, as Uther had done him much wrong.

He then explained how he had escaped to Ealdor and met a good woman. But Uther still pursued him. He was angry the Uther would not let him just escape. I asked if he wanted everyone in Camelot to die, and he asked why he should care. I added that what if one of the residents was his son? He said he didn't have a son. I was about to reply, when Arthur woke up. I sighed. Maybe later I would tell Balinor.

* * *

Arthur seemed to be doing just fine now. He wound had healed, and he said he felt great. I told him he should thank Balinor, and he did. He then tried to persuade Balinor to come back to Camelot with us, but Balinor still refused. Arthur was rather shocked.

After a quite lengthy conversation, Arthur strode toward me confidently. He said Balinor would help. I voiced my doubt, but Arthur insisted he was right. I just rolled my eyes.

Balinor bid us farewell. Arthur was still shocked. I couldn't take it anymore. I shouted at him about how Gaius talked of the nobility of Dragonlords, and how, clearly, he was wrong. That seemed to spark his interest, for he acknowledged that Gaius was a good man. I agreed and told him that I had hoped he was a bit more like Gaius, but that I guessed there was no point.

Arthur then called me to go. I sighed and followed. I was silent for the rest of the trip. Arthur commented on my silence, so I began to insult him.

Then, he suddenly ordered me to be quite. I commented on how just a minute ago he had wanted me to talk, and now he wanted me to stop talking.

It turned out that Balinor had decided to come after all. He said that some people in Camelot had been kind to him, and he owed it to them to protect them. Arthur offered him a reward, but he refused it.

* * *

I finally got a few minutes alone with my father, as we were gathering firewood. We talked of the Old Religion, and then Ealdor. He was shocked that I had grown up there. He was even more shocked when I told him that Hunith was my mother, and I was his son. He told me, just as Gaius had, that Arthur must not know. I nodded.

As Arthur slept we talked some more about why he left, and about what it meant to be a Dragonlord. He explained that it was passed down from father to son, and the son did not receive the power until the father had passed away.

In the morning, I woke to find a small dragon carved from wood sitting by my bed. I smiled and took it. Then, Arthur shook me. He whispered that there were bandits nearby. I quickly got up.

We fought the bandits for some time. My father even aided, using the extra sword I had brought along. He ended up getting stabbed through with one of the bandits' swords. Arthur was fighting another bandit. I cast a spell throwing the bandit that had just stabbed my father far away. He smiled and commented on the fact that I had magic like him. I begged him to stay with me, but after telling me to be strong, and that he was proud of me, he died in my arms.

I cried out, as tears fell down my cheeks. Then, I wiped my eyes and stood up to face Arthur who was now approaching. I told him that Balinor was dead. He sighed and replied that we would take him back to Camelot and I could give him a proper burial. He must have seen how sad I was. I just nodded and tried to smile.

* * *

When we returned to Camelot, Arthur informed his father that the last Dragonlord was dead. Uther sighed and allowed Arthur to out and fight it with knight power alone. Gaius and I retreated to our chambers.

I sat on my bed and cried over the dragon figurine my father made me. Gaius came in and sat beside me. He asked what happened. "I couldn't save him," I sighed.

"Merlin," Gaius comforted.

"He said the Dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son," I said, as almost a question.

"That is true," Gaius replied.

"When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless," I protested.

"Your father wasn't dead. It's only then you can inherit his powers," he explained.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?" I questioned.

"Only time will tell," Gaius answered.

A few minutes later, Arthur summoned me to his chambers. I helped him put on his armour. He turned to face me. He said something about the Dragonlord in the woods, and something he told his knights. Then, he added, "No man is worth your tears." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're certainly not," I laughed, walking away.

I then picked up a spare sword and followed him to the door. He looked at me curiously and asked what I was doing. "I'm coming with you," I announced.

"Merlin, the chances are, I'm going to die," he protested.

"Yeah, and you probably would if I wasn't there."

Arthur scoffed, and then smiled. "Right," he answered sarcastically.

"Do you know how many times I've saved your royal backside?" I quizzed.

"Well, at least you got your sense of humour back," he smiled. He took a step forward, and I followed. He then asked me if I was really going to fight this dragon with him. "I'm not going to sit here and watch. I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel, but…well, I care a hell of a lot about that armour, I'm not going to let you mess it up," I replied. Arthur smiled, and then we both laughed. He gave me a friendly punch, and then we headed out together.

The knights tried multiple attacks, all unsuccessful. Finally, Arthur decided to draw the Dragon' fire away from the village, so he lured the Dragon to the woods. I followed, trying to stay out of the way.

The Dragon knocked most of the knights unconscious, and charcoaled some. Arthur lay unconscious on the ground. The Dragon was about to roast him, too, when I stepped in. I remembered what my father had said about addressing the Dragon as kin. I opened my mouth, and words came out of my mouth in a strange tongue. I guessed it was the Dragon tongue. It sounded very similar to the language I used for casting spells. I also remembered, that the Dragon had a name. His name was Kilgharrah.

Kilgharrah stopped what he was doing, and almost sat down. I picked up a spear, ready to launch it. He then asked for mercy. After some thought, I gave it to him. What right had I to kill such a creature? As Dragonlord, I was supposed to be his protector, not murderer.

I told him that he must go; he must leave Camelot, but that if he returned, I would kill him. I also told him that because I had shown him mercy, he must show it to others. He bowed his head and told me that he would never forget my clemency.

Then, as soon as Kilgharrah was out of sight, Arthur woke up. I told the prince that he had given the Dragon a mortal blow. Arthur laughed and fell back onto the grass. He looked so relieved. I laughed with him. Even though I knew Kilgharrah and I would meet again, it felt good to be rid of the threat.

I helped Arthur to his feet, and then we walked side by side back to the castle. Gwen and Gaius rushed out to meet us. Gwen and Arthur embraced. "I thought I'd lost you," I heard Gwen say to Arthur. I smiled and sighed. I wished they could really be together; they were so perfect for each other.

Gaius smiled at me and embraced me. I returned his hug. "My boy," he smiled. He pulled away, as Gwen and Arthur made their way back to the castle. "I felt him there with me, Gaius," I smiled.

"He'll always be with you," my guardian encouraged.

"I hope so," I replied.

He smiled. "Merlin, I know I can never compare with your father, but for what it's worth, you've still got me," he said.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to make do," I responded. Then, we both laughed.

As we neared the castle, Morgana came out to greet us. She threw her arms about me, and I wrapped her in a snug embrace. "I was so worried about you, Merlin," she whispered. I glanced over her shoulder to see Gaius continuing on inside. She pulled back after a while, but I still held her hands in mine. I smiled. "I'm not going anywhere," I promised. "Though, I do have a lot to tell you." I reached up and gently stroked her cheek. She smiled and nodded. "Meet me in council chambers tonight," she whispered. "No one goes there in the middle of the night." I nodded and smiled. Then, we let go and walked into the castle side by side.

* * *

I walked as quickly as I could while still being quiet. The only people awake were the guards. Even so, it was tricky to avoid being seen.

Finally, I made it to the council chambers. I checked to make sure no one was around, and then I opened the door with magic. Morgana was already sitting in a chair at the long table. I walked over and sat in one beside hers. She smiled at me and turned toward me.

I took a deep breath and told her all about how I had freed the Great Dragon, whose name was Kilgharrah, and how it was my fault that he was able to hurt so many people. She took my hand and smiled. "You didn't know he would react in such a way," she comforted. I smiled and continued.

I explained to her about Dragonlords, and what they did, and how Arthur and I went to look for the Last Dragonlord, who happened to be my father. I told her that I was now the Last Dragonlord, and it was my job to protect Kilgharrah. "So, you didn't kill him?" she questioned. I shook my head. "I essentially banished him from Camelot on pain of death," I responded. She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I'm so proud of you," she said. I smiled back, thanking her.

Then, she swallowed and abruptly let go of my hand. She sighed, then stood up. She turned and walked a few feet away. I knew something was wrong. I drew near to her and asked her what was wrong.

She lifted her chin, and took a deep breath. I knew something was deeply troubling her, for this was what she did to calm herself after a particularly disturbing nightmare. "Morgana, please, you know you can trust me," I said tenderly.

I reached out and, grabbing her shoulders, gently turned her toward me. I noticed there were tears in her eyes. "Morgana," I whispered, drawing her into a firm embrace. She snuggled against me. I smiled.

Then, she tilted her head back to look at me. "I now know what Arthur goes through when he looks at Gwen," she sniffed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, my heart racing in anticipation.

She pulled back a little, but I still held her arms. "Merlin, these past few days have made me realize something. Especially when you went off to fight the Dragon. I thought I'd never see you again…" She trailed off, her voice giving out. I smiled and pulled her close again. I finally knew then what these feelings that had been forming inside me meant, but could I risk revealing them?

She took a deep breath and extracted herself from my arms. She looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak. "Merlin…" but before she could finish, I hooked a finger under her chin and brought her lips to meet mine.

She drew in her breath and stiffened, but she relaxed after only a few seconds. I felt pressure equaling my own. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. Her arms slid around my waist.

After several minutes we pulled away. We both smiled. I briefly touched my lips to hers again, in a chaste kiss. Then, she smiled and laid her head on my chest. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied.

When the clock bells chimed three o'clock, we knew we should return to our chambers. We reluctantly pulled away and grabbed hands. We decided that as long as we avoided the guards, we could hold hands all the way to her chambers. We embraced at her door, and then bid each other goodnight.

* * *

I opened the door to the chambers I shared with Gaius. I hoped that he would not wake up. I had no desire to explain where I had been, and I did not feel like making up an excuse at the moment. Plus, Gaius never fell for my lies, anyway.

Thankfully, he was snoring like a pig. I tiptoed to my room and closed the door. I took off my boots, and fell into bed. I did not wake until I heard Gaius' voice the next morning calling me for breakfast.

He asked how I had slept. I said I had slept quite well, which was the truth. I had had a wonderful dream where Uther gave Morgana and Arthur his blessing to marry whomever they wished. Then, after I finished my breakfast, I hurried to the kitchen to get Arthur his.

I opened the curtains and wished the sleeping prat a good morning. He commented on my good mood, and I simply replied that I had had a good night's sleep and was ready to greet the day, as he should be, too. He groaned and turned over. "Am I going to have to drag you out of bed, sire?" I teased.

I had done that very thing before, and he had complained the whole time. "That won't be necessary," he replied, sitting up. I nodded and began to set out his clothes. He got up, grabbed his trousers, and went behind the changing screen.

He returned and held his hands out for me to help put his shirt on. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _And he calls me useless!_

When he was dressed, he sat down and the table and began eating. He dismissed me to go do the rest of my chores. I gave an almost mocking bow and exited the room.

I spotted Gwen in the corridor, and she smiled at me. I returned her smile, and inquired after Morgana. "Has she had any nightmares lately?" I asked. Gwen shook her head.

"No, she says she did dream last night, but it was a pleasant one," she replied. I smiled, wondering if it was a similar dream to mine.

* * *

Later that day, Arthur was summoned to the council chambers. Naturally, I followed and stood behind his chair. Gwen was also there, standing behind her mistress.

A young boy knelt before us. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. I suppressed a gasp, as I recognized him almost immediately. _Mordred. What is he doing here?_ He was dressed in rags, and the Druid symbol on his arm was covered by his long sleeves.

With tears in his eyes, he explained that his name Mordred, and his village was attacked by bandits. He fled with his sister, but she was killed along the way. Only he escaped. "Was your village in Camelot?" Uther asked.

Mordred shook his head. "It was in Cenred's kingdom, near the border of Camelot," he said. Uther nodded.

"I'm sorry, we cannot avenge your family without risking a war with Cenred. However, you may stay here as long as you wish. My knights will help you find a place in a village in Camelot when you are ready to move on," he replied. Mordred smiled and thanked him.

I smiled, too. Uther could be kind…sometimes. Uther then ordered that I show Mordred to a room and make sure he had everything he needed. I nodded and escorted him to one of the guest chambers.

When we were alone, I whispered, "What are you doing here? You know it is unsafe. The only reason you are not in prison right now is because Uther had no idea that you are the Druid boy that escaped some weeks ago."

" _Relax, Emrys. I know what I'm doing,"_ he replied in my head.

I gasped. I nodded curtly. "Let me know if you need anything else," I added, turning to leave. _"Emrys,"_ he called. I turned around, eyeing him narrowly. _"Don't get in my way."_ I gasped. Then, I turned on my heels and left.

I sat down on the bench with a sigh. Gaius inquired as to what was wrong. "Something doesn't feel right," I said. "That boy is Mordred. The Druid boy that Kilgharrah warned me about." Gaius simply nodded. "When I asked him why he was here, he just said, 'I know what I'm doing, and don't get in my way.' You don't think he intends to poison Arthur, do you?"

"I don't know. But we cannot jump to conclusions. He story may be legitimate," Gaius pointed out.

"Maybe," I acknowledged. "But there's something about the way he spoke to me. He told me not to get in his way. He's planning something, Gaius, I just know it!"

"Promise me you won't make things worse by announcing your suspicions to Uther," Gaius begged. I nodded and promised. I certainly had no desire to spend the day in the stocks…or worse…for accusing a seemingly innocent young boy.

Fortunately, Morgana knew the truth about Mordred. I decided to go see her.

* * *

I knocked on her door, and Gwen answered. She smiled at me. "I'm glad you're here," she said. "Morgana has been acting strangely. I asked if she wanted to go see Mordred because I knew how attached to him she had grown, but she refuses to even leave her room for fear of meeting him in the hall." I nodded and said I'd talk to her.

Gwen stepped aside to let me in. "Morgana?" I called. The king's ward came toward me, smiling. She embraced me and said she was glad to see me. I smiled. "Thank you, Gwen. That will be all for now. I'll call you if I need you again," she announced, turning to her maidservant. Gwen bowed and smiled. "Yes, my lady," she added. Then, she left, closing the door behind her.

I sat beside Morgana on her bed. I threaded our hands together and asked what was going on. "I'm afraid to see Mordred," she confessed.

"Why?" I quizzed. "I'm sure he would be glad to see you. And he would never hurt you, I'm sure."

"But you said that he wants to kill Arthur, and the last time I spoke to Mordred, I ended up being the vessel for a spell that sent to whole castle to sleep," she sniffed.

I put my arm around her and drew her close. "You didn't know that he was going to lead you to Morgause who would use you like that," I comforted. She smiled weakly.

After a few minutes of silence, I added, "You should go see Mordred, if you want to. But you must be careful. Kilgharrah warned me that you could be very dangerous if you let yourself be blinded by your fondness for Mordred." She nodded.

"Will you go with me to see him?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I responded, smiling.

"Thank you. I would feel better if you are there, and I'll be less likely to get into any trouble," she continued.

I knocked on the door of Mordred's chambers. "Come in," his little voice replied. I opened the door. "There's someone who wishes to see you," I announced.

Morgana came in. Her face brightened when she saw the boy. He smiled and ran to hug her. She knelt down and returned his embrace. They held each other for a long time.

Then, they pulled away and sat down at the table. I closed the door, but remained by it. I wanted them to be able to talk comfortably, without feeling like I was intruding. Also, I wanted to be able to hear if Arthur summoned me—not that he was ever quiet in doing so.

They talked for a while. Finally, though, Morgana said that she had to go. Mordred thanked her for coming to see him. She just smiled and said she was happy he was here.

She approached me and I opened the door. We walked out together. "Mordred asked me for something strange," she whispered in the corridor. I looked at her questioningly and waited for her to continue. "He asked me for Uther's tears," she stated.

I furrowed my brow. "What could he want with Uther's tears?" I asked, thinking back to the incident with the troll where Uther had to cry tears of true remorse. But what would Mordred want with Uther's tears? Why would _he_ need Uther to cry? "Are you going to help him?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"I don't know. I don't know how to get Uther to cry," she replied.

"I could poison Arthur again," I suggested.

"Do you think he would be willing to do that?"

"Probably not. Camelot is in no danger. Still, I could always put it in his drink without him knowing."

"But wouldn't you get accused because you're his servant and you brought him poisoned food?"

"True," I admitted. "So, maybe poisoning Arthur is not the best option. But how are you going to get Uther's tears?" She shook her head.

"I don't know," she said.

* * *

A few days later, I overheard Mordred talking with Morgana in her chambers. He asked her if she had gotten the tears of Uther yet, and she replied that she didn't know how to make Uther cry. "If someone close to him betrays him, I'm sure he would cry," Mordred proposed.

I heard Morgana gasp. "No!" she exclaimed. "No, I will not betray Uther, Mordred. Not even for you. He may be a ruthless when it comes to dealing with our kind, but I will not betray my father. Go!"

I quickly backed away and ran down the hall. I knew something was going on, but I could not ask Morgana, for then she would know I had been eavesdropping.

That night, I woke to the bells ringing. I jumped out of bed and threw on my clothes. I followed Gaius out into the corridor. Arthur met us and led us to Morgana's chambers. "Someone with magic broke in, again," he explained. I gasped and tried to keep from running ahead.

Uther was already there, questioning Gwen. Anything and everything glass was shattered, covering the entire floor. Morgana sat sobbing on her bed. I hurried over to her and knelt before her. "What happened?" I whispered.

"I had the most terrible nightmare," she whispered back. She drew in a shaky breath. "It was about Mordred and Uther."

"Was the king in trouble?" I gasped, not being able to keep my voice in a whisper.

At this, Uther strode toward us and demanded to know what we were talking about. I quickly stood up. "Morgana says she had a terrible dream about you, sire," I said. Morgana nodded. Uther sat beside her and hugged her. "It was just a dream," he said. She nodded and looked up at me. We both knew it was not just a dream. "We will have Gaius give you another sleeping draught, and you can go back to sleep."

"Sire, if I may," Gaius piped up.

"Yes, what is it?" Uther returned.

"Under the circumstances, I don't think I don't think it is safe for Morgana to remain here. She has sustained a few cuts from the flying glass, and I think it would be better if someone could keep an eye on her during the night," Gaius explained. Uther nodded and agreed that Morgana should spend the night in the physician's chambers. Morgana smiled and thanked Gaius for his kindness.

Uther then stood up and escorted her out with Gaius. Arthur, Gwen, and I remained behind. "Who could have done this?" Arthur questioned. "And why?" Gwen shook her head.

I knew that it was most likely Morgana's magic reacting to her nightmare, but I couldn't very well tell that to Arthur. So, I decided to give him another name, hoping to stop the prophecies. "What about Mordred? He is the Druid boy that we helped escape that time," I suggested.

Arthur furrowed his brow. "But I thought he liked Morgana. Why would he want to attack her when she helped him?" he quizzed.

"I don't know. He's just the only person with magic that I could think of that would have access to Morgana's chambers," I lied. Arthur nodded.

"I think we should all go to bed and think about this in the morning," Gwen posed.

"What about the mess?" Arthur questioned. "The servants are going to love cleaning this up tomorrow."

"I can clean it up," I offered.

"Merlin…" Arthur began.

"It's fine, really. I don't mind. I'm actually quite good at cleaning." Arthur laughed.

"Do as you like, Merlin, but I'm going to bed. Gwen, are you staying in the castle tonight?"

"I think I will stay in the servant's quarters, my lord," she replied, bowing her head.

"Good. Because I don't think it is safe for you to walk home at his time of night," he smiled.

The two of them walked out together. I smiled and sighed. Gwen and I were in the same boat. We were in love with someone who requited our love, but we could never be together.

As soon as I was alone, I closed the door and locked it. Then, I uttered a spell to make all the glass collect in a pile in the middle of the room. Next, I began to straighten everything else by hand.

When the room looked back to normal, except the pile of glass, I smiled. Despite Arthur's criticism, I really was good at cleaning. I spoke a spell that made the glass vanish, and nodded with satisfaction. Then, I returned to my room.

I opened the door to the main chambers as quietly as possible, and tiptoes past Gaius' bed. "Merlin?" The voice was high-pitched and scared.

"Morgana," I said gently.

I turned and walked quietly to the sick bed. I took Morgana's hand. "You're safe here," I said.

"I know," she replied. "But I'm afraid to go to sleep. What if I have the dream again, and I start breaking things here?"

I knelt beside her. I could just see her face in the moonlight. Tears stained her cheeks. I reached up to wipe them away. "Tell me what happened in your dream?" I begged.

She took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. "We were all in the throne room. Arthur was being crowned king. Uther was looking on, pleased, but suddenly, Mordred came in and cast a spell on Arthur. He fell to the ground. I don't know if he was dead, but Uther began to cry. Mordred said that I had forced him to do this because I did not help him when he asked.

"Then, he said, 'Choose your sides wisely, Morgana. Not all that is prophesied is true. Sometimes those destined to be great fall, and others rise in their place.' Then, he vanished, and I woke up."

She drew in another shaky breath. Still holding her hand, I kissed her lightly on the lips. "We'll have to figure out a way to get Uther to cry without that happening," I assured. She smiled and nodded. I squeezed her hand, and then got to my feet.

I turned toward my room, but she called me back. "Merlin, could…could I…sleep with you…in your room I mean?" she questioned. I drew in my breath. Then, I smiled and nodded.

I held out my hand to her. She took it and got to her feet. I led her to my room. "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll put a blanket on the floor," I said. She nodded.

"Thank you, Merlin," she smiled. I smiled and nodded back.

* * *

The light of dawn shone in the window, and I awoke to find myself in my bed, with Morgana's body pressed against mine. I smiled and kissed her hair. Then, as I rolled over and looked at the clothes scattered about my room, I realized sleeping in the same bed was not all we had done last night.

I carefully got out of bed and got dressed. I then went out to wash my face. Gaius greeted me with a cheerful smile. He inquired after Morgana, noting that she was not where she had been last night. I replied that she was asleep in my bed.

Gaius raised his eyebrows. "She was awake when I came in after talking with Arthur," I defended, "and she said she had had the nightmare again, and wanted to sleep in my room. I let her have my bed, and I laid on a blanket on the floor." Gaius nodded.

"You must be careful, Merlin. She is Uther's ward," he warned.

"I know," I replied. He then set a bowl of porridge on the table. I sat down and began to eat.

Mordred was growing impatient to get Uther's tears. Morgana told him that she was working on it, and she would have them soon. She came to me begging me to help. I told her I would help as much as I could, but that we must not let anyone know what we were doing. I still didn't trust Mordred, and I didn't want to make Morgana feel bad for helping him betray Uther again.

* * *

When the whole castle had gone to sleep, I silently made my way to Uther's chambers. I was not surprised to find that his door had guards at it. I hid in the shadows, and whispered a temporary sleeping spell. They promptly leaned against the wall and began to snore. I tiptoed up to the door and whispered a spell to unlock it.

Then, I walked up to Uther's bedside. I whispered a spell. I had cast it correctly, dreams of Ygraine and a young Arthur would soon fill his head.

I guessed I had succeeded because, soon, the desired result occurred. Tears streamed down Uther's cheeks. I took the handkerchief out of my pocket and carefully mopped up some of his tears. Then, I hurried out the door and locked it behind me.

I waited a few moments in the shadows just to make sure the guards woke up. As much as I disliked Uther, I didn't want Mordred coming in and killing him, or something like that. The guards may not stop him, but at least they'd be a deterrent.

When the guards finally began to show signs of waking up, I raced back to my room. I carefully closed the doors behind me, and flopped onto my bed.

As soon as I could, the next morning, I found Morgana. I handed her the handkerchief, and whispered that it had Uther's tears on it. She asked me how I managed, and I told her about my dream spell. She smiled at me. "Thank you, Merlin," she said. I just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Early the next morning, Morgana burst into the physician's chambers. I heard her asking for me. I quickly got up and put on a shirt. Then, I opened my door and came down the steps.

She looked up and saw me. "Merlin!" she exclaimed, running toward me. She placed her hands on my chest, and my hands automatically grasped her shoulders. "What's wrong?" I asked calmingly. "I had a dream about an army like the Knights of Medhir, only they did not have full bodies," she said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"They were just…" she shuddered. "They were just bones."

I pulled her into an embrace. "It'll be okay," I comforted. "Did you see anything else?"

"I saw a sword. A sword that could kill them. And Arthur was wielding it," she said. I nodded. _Excalibur!_ I knew I would have to find it. The question was, could I get to it? Could I go into that lake?

Maybe Kilgharrah could help. Then, again, maybe not. He'd probably tell me not to do it, and I'd end up doing it anyway and getting into a lot of trouble, and he'd have no sympathy for me because he had warned me not to do it. No, it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission, right?

I gently pushed Morgana away. "It will be okay, I promise. I won't let anything happen to the prince, or the king," I assured. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said. Then, she took a deep breath and walked toward the door.

Gaius called to her. She turned and he gave her another sleeping draught. She smiled and took it. Then, she walked out.

When she was gone, Gaius turned to me. "Do you have any idea why she would want to see you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as he often did when he wanted to know the absolute truth. I shook my head innocently. "No idea," I lied. He raised his eyebrow further, if that was possible. "Merlin, what happened that night she stayed here?" he asked.

"Nothing," I assured, shaking my head.

He continued to look at me for a while. Then, when I was silent, and obviously not going to give up any more information, he sighed and turned toward the table. "You might as well eat before you go to the prince," he said. I nodded and thanked him for the bowl of porridge he set before me.

* * *

All was quiet for a few days. Then, Uther began to go mad. At least, that's what everyone thought. I knew there was something else going on. My suspicions were confirmed when a guard was stabbed and then poisoned. Gaius told Arthur that he feared there was a traitor inside Camelot. Arthur was a loss for who it could be, but I knew who it was.

Gwen found me in the corridor, and asked if I had any idea why Morgana would be so depressed and not being able to sleep, even though she had not had any nightmares. I shook my head, but said I would talk to her. "It's so strange," she commented. "You seem to be the only one who can comfort her. Most times, I can, but you always can." I just smiled and shrugged. "You're the same way with Arthur," I whispered with a smile. "I can often bring a smile to his face with my clumsiness, or just being an idiot, but your mere presence always improves his mood." She smiled and blushed. "I'll talk to her," I then promised. She nodded and thanked me.

It turned out that Morgana had put it together, too, and now she was feeling guilty for helping Mordred once again. I held her close. "I am just as much to blame as you," I reminded. "I was the one who made Uther cry so you could give the tears to Mordred. I am just as guilty as wanting to see the good in him. But we must be careful. We cannot be fooled by his seeming innocence. I fear there is more to Uther's madness than meets the eye." Morgana agreed to help me figure out what was going on.

The next day, I went to check on Uther. I noticed some black liquid on the floor and knelt down to inspect it more closely. I had never seen such liquid before. I traced the liquid to underneath Uther's bed.

Just then, I heard someone coming. I crawled under the bed and my head hit something sticky. I startled and laid flat on my stomach. A hand then reached under the bed to grab the plant. I peeked out from under the bed and suppressed a gasp. _Mordred! I knew it! Still, what proof do I have? The word of a servant? Only Gaius, and possibly Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana would believe me._

I then noticed that the plant he was holding, and had taken from underneath the bed was a mandrake root. I didn't know much about them, but I knew they had strong magical properties. I decided to follow Mordred to see where he was going.

* * *

I followed him to the woods and hid behind a boulder as he hugged Morgause. "Sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss," Morgause smiled.

"But your visit was successful?" Mordred asked.

"Cenred's army ride for Camelot on my command," she replied. Mordred smirked and said, "There is nothing you cannot do, dear mother."

"It is you that gives me strength, son. How goes the battle for Uther's mind?"

"When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader." Morgause laughed.

"Finally, we are ready," she said.

"Not quite," Mordred countered. "Merlin suspects me."

"Has he told Arthur?"

"Not yet, but he will. He tells that spoiled prat everything!"

I furrowed my brow. Mordred had no right to call Arthur a prat. I mean, Arthur was a prat, but only his best friend got the privilege of actually calling him one. And I did not tell Arthur everything. If I did, I would not be hiding behind a rock at that moment. I'd have been burned at the stake a long time ago.

Morgause laughed. "Well, then we must stop him," she said.

"That will not be difficult," he smirked.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because he's already here," Mordred replied, turning and looked directly at me.

I gasped and came out of hiding. What else could I do? "Did you really think I was that stupid, _Merlin_?" he smirked, emphasizing my name. He never called me "Merlin". He always referred to me as "Emrys," so I wondered why he was not doing so this time.

I stared at him for a moment, and then ran in the opposite direction. A man that had been guarding Morgause started chasing me. He outran me and pinned me to the ground. His fist met my head, and everything went black.

I woke to find myself in the forest, wrapped in chains. Mordred was nowhere in sight, but Morgause stood above me. She smiled. "You intrigue me, Merlin. Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?" she questioned. I did not answer. "You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why? Come on. Time and again you put your life on the line. There must be a reason," she insisted.

"I believe in a fair and just land," I replied. It was the truth, just not the whole truth. There was no way I was going to tell her the whole truth!

She laughed. "And you think Arthur will give you that?" she inquired.

"I know it," I answered.

"And then what? You think you'll be recognized, Merlin? Is that it? All this so, one day, you can be a serving boy to the King? No. There's something more. Something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

Yes, there was something else. I never did any of it because I wanted recognition. I did it because it was my duty, and Arthur was my friend. "I told you," I replied.

"Well, you can take your secret to your grave. _Weorc untoworpenlic._ "

The chains around me glowed and tightened. I cried out in pain. "You chose to poison one of my own. You may regret that."

"Morgana is not yours!" I retorted.

She just laughed. "And you think she is yours? Foolish servant! She will never be like you. You can never understand her powers. You may think she is loyal to Arthur, but Mordred and I will show her what she can be when she does not have to hide her powers."

"She will never betray Arthur!" I quipped.

Morgause laughed again. "And what would a servant know of a sorceress' mind?" I did not reply. "Very well. I'll shall leave you to your reward for being so loyal." And with that, she disappeared.

I sighed. "Abricaþ benda," I said. The chains glowed, but did not break. I said the spell once more. Again, glowing, but no breaking. I tried again, this time shouting. Still, only glowing.

I decided to try a different spell. "Isen fæstnunga onlucan me!" I shouted. Nothing other than more glowing. I cursed. Surely some spell could break these chains! I took a deep breath. The chains seemed to be growing tighter and draining my energy.

Just then, I heard a scurrying sound. I looked around for its source. "Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan!" I screamed, in a last attempt to break the chains. They only glowed like the times before.

I looked up to see Serkets approaching. I gasped. The only reason I recognized them was because I had seen pictures in Gaius' magical creatures book. I knew their tails had poisonous stingers on them.

I shouted a few spells that made them cower away, but they soon came back. Suddenly, I felt a great pain in my side. I knew one of them had gotten me with their tails. I shouted one more spell, and they back away. However, I knew I could not keep doing this, not with my wound, and the chains draining my energy.

I decided to call Kilgharrah. I lifted my head, and, looking up at the sky, called out in a loud voice for the Great Dragon. As soon as I finished, I collapsed.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter has some original content, but it is also is a rewrite of the episodes. That is how things are going to be for a while. But, I promise that things will start to change soon. Morgana is getting stronger and will continue to gain confidence. She is also getting better at refusing Mordred's charm, and Merlin is beginning to involve her more in helping with things, so she gets practice with magi stuff. I'm wondering if they should tell Gaius that they have been working together, and Merlin has kind of been teaching her about magic...or if he should find out accidentally...or if he should remain oblivious? Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 7 Magical Mishaps

I woke to find myself on a cliff in an unfamiliar mountain range. I then smiled when I saw Kilgharrah. He was standing below me so that his head was almost even with mine. It was still a few feet above mine.

Still smiling, I said, "I didn't think you'd answer my call."

"Merlin, I could not resist a Dragonlord, even if I wanted to," he replied.

"I'm grateful, thank you," I responded.

I made to get up, but a sudden pain shot through my side. "Lie still," Kilgharrah ordered kindly.

"Ow. My head," I said, realizing my terrible headache. I placed a hand on my head. "The Serket's poison is powerful. I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time," Kilgharrah explained. I nodded and thanked him, hoping everyone at the castle wasn't too worried about me.

* * *

I woke up for the second time that day to find myself in the Dragon's cave. "You shouldn't have let me sleep," I chided.

"I had no choice, young warlock. The venom was too strong, even for your great powers!"

"I don't have time," I protested. "I need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and…it's my fault. I should've listened to you. I should never have trusted Mordred.

"You did what you felt was right, and that shows great courage, but trust is a double edged sword," Kilgharrah replied.

"I thought…because he has magic, I thought we were the same."

"In some ways you are."

"No. I will never be like him. I will never betray those that I love."

"You have learnt an important lesson, Merlin. Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing. But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. He is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love."

"I need to get back to Camelot."

"You're not yet fully recovered Merlin, and it's more than three days' walk."

"I've no intention of walking," I said, smiling up at the Great Dragon.

I never imagined that a Dragon ride could be so fun. I yelled in delight, as he flew through the sky. Finally, we reached a clearing near the citadel. We were covered by the forest. "This is as far as I go," Kilgharrah said, as he lowered his head.

I slid off and thanked him, adding that I would never forget his kindness. "Be careful, young warlock," he warned. "The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong. For, Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands." I nodded and thanked him again. Then, he flew away, and I hurried inside.

I ran to Morgana's chambers. I opened the door with magic and went to her bed. I shook her. "Morgana!" I whispered. "Morgana, you need to wake up."

With a start, she sat up. "Merlin! Where have you been?" she exclaimed. "Gaius is worried sick, and so was I."

"I don't have time to explain," I replied.

"Are you alright?" she questioned. I nodded.

"It's just as we feared. Mordred is in league with Morgause. They are plotting against Uther."

"What? How can they? What right have they to the throne?" she protested.

I sighed. "I'll explain another time. Right now, I need you to come with me." She nodded and got out of bed. She threw on a cloak and followed me to Uther's room.

On the way, I told her that Mordred had placed a mandrake root under Uther's bed, and that had caused his visions. She gasped, but nodded.

When we reached Uther's room, he was cowering in a corner. Morgana ran to him. "Uther! What's wrong?" she asked. He grabbed her and pulled her down. He began mumbling about the visions he saw.

I rushed to the bed and pulled the mandrake root out from under it. Then, I threw it in the fire. I glanced at Morgana as I covered my ears. She cringed and covered her ears as well. We were both glad the bone-chilling scream only lasted a few seconds.

Uther then looked around, confused. "It was an enchantment, my lord," Morgana calmed. I raced over to help her lift Uther to bed. "You just need rest," she encouraged.

While she was getting him settled, I turned to Uther's empty cup. I produced water and then put a spell on it that would make him sleep naturally and peacefully. Handing the cup to Morgana, I told her it would help him sleep. "Please drink this tonic from Gaius, my lord. It will help you sleep," she said. She helped him drink it. Then, we helped him get comfortable on the pillows. He fell asleep in no time.

Morgana set the cup on Uther's bedside table. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"Now, we have to make sure that whatever Mordred and Morgause are planning does not succeed. Something tells me those skeleton soldiers you saw will show up at any moment." She shuddered, and I drew her close. Then, I took her hand and hurried back to her chambers.

At the door, I stroked her cheek and kissed her briefly. She smiled and kissed me back. Then, I bid her goodnight and headed to my own chambers.

* * *

I opened Arthur's curtains, and then turned to see the mess that had been hidden in the darkness. "What happened?!" I cried.

"What happened? I've had to make do without a servant, that's what happened," Arthur retorted.

"I wasn't gone for that long," I protested. _Talk about useless! Can you do anything besides wave a sword around and be a prat?_

"Without my permission," Arthur's voice brought me back to the mess.

"What if I was dying?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't be complaining! But you're not. So where've you been?" he demanded.

"I was dying," I simply stated.

"I don't have time for this," he said, getting out of bed. _Amazing! The one time I actually tell the truth, he doesn't believe me!_ "The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders," Arthur continued. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"Well…" _Actually, yes I do. I have to keep your royal backside from getting beaten over and over again…and that Dragon won't let me forget that if I don't protect you, Albion will never come to be…_

"Merlin. I should have you thrown in the dungeons. So, what've you got to say for yourself?" Arthur's voice interrupted my thoughts once again.

"You've not had your breakfast this morning, have you?" I replied, giving him a teasingly scolding look. "I'll have you for breakfast!" he exclaimed, grabbing something off his bedside table and throwing it at me.

I grunted. "No wonder this place is such a mess!" Arthur then grabs something else and throws it at me. It looks rather like a cup. _Where did he get a cup? Did I forget to clear it last night?_ He glared at me. "Oh, yes, I can see you've got all the makings of a great king," said sarcastically. With that, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at me, but I ducked out of the room through the servants' entrance. Arthur was obviously not in a good mood. I would just bring him his breakfast and clean up when he was at practice later this afternoon.

* * *

I tiptoed out the door and into the corridor. I breathed a sigh of relief when I still heard Gaius' snoring after I quietly closed the door. I was passing the hallway that led to Morgana's chambers, when I heard a scream. I ran to her chambers, and knocked on the door. "My lady?" I inquired, as I opened it a little. I wondered why it had not been locked.

Morgana was sitting on her bed panting. "My lady?" I asked again.

"Merlin," she exclaimed turning to see me. I hurried over and knelt beside her bed. She touched my hand, and moved to hold it. "Oh, Merlin, I had the nightmare again. The one about the skeleton soldiers that could not be killed," she sobbed. I nodded.

"Come with me," I said. "I'm going to get the sword you spoke of. And on the way, I'll tell you its story." She nodded and shooed me out.

Shortly, she opened the door. She was dressed in her chainmail, trousers, and boots. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. I was surprised she had gotten ready so quickly. "I can get ready quickly," she replied to my questioning glance. "I only take my time because I can," she added with a smile. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Then, I took her hand and we sneaked out to the courtyard.

We managed to stay in the shadows until we reached to lower town. Then, we made a run for the town stable. "What are we doing?" Morgana asked.

"Borrowing a horse," I replied.

"Why?"  
"Because it's too far to walk."

"But why not from the royal stables?"

"It would raise too much suspicion if a royal horse was missing, but a town horse will not be given a second thought," I explained.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Stolen a horse, or sneaked out at night?"

"Both," she responded.

"Yes," I admitted. She gave no reply.

I led the horse out to the street. "Only one horse?" she inquired. "Merlin, don't leave me behind now." I shook my head.

"More than one horse stolen could cause a panic," I replied.

"Then, what…?"

"Ladies first," I smiled.

She furrowed her brow, but mounted the horse. "What is your plan, Merlin?" she questioned.

"Scoot as far toward the front as you can," I merely answered. She obeyed, and then I swung up behind her. She scooted back toward me as I reached around to grab the reins. I smiled, enjoying the feel of her back against my chest.

I clicked to the horse and urged him forward. "Where are we going?" she mused. I knew that she would go anywhere with me. "Lake Avalon," I replied.

"Why there?" she queried.

"Because that's where the sword is," I responded.

"What is a sword doing in a lake? Wouldn't it have rusted?" I shook my head and told her the story of Excalibur.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky by the time we reached the lake. I dismounted first, and then helped her dismount. She slipped her hand in mine, and I did not pull away because no one could see us here.

We walked to the water's edge. I sighed. "Do you just go in and get it?" she asked.

"I don't know, actually," I confessed. "The Dragon could probably tell me, but he'd probably also tell me I shouldn't do it, so I think I'll stick to making it up as I go along." She smiled and nodded.

I sighed again and decided to just jump in. I was the Greatest Sorcerer to Walk the Earth, after all. What was a little magic water?

I took off my jacket and untied the scarf I always wore around my neck. I was never really sure what made me decide to wear it every day, but I often found a use for it, so I kept wearing it.

Then, with another sigh I took off my shirt and boots. Morgana smiled at me. The way she looked me made my breath catch. I smiled and then turned toward the lake. I took a deep breath trudged forward.

At first, it seemed like a normal lake. When I was about knee deep, I began looking for the sword. I had thrown it pretty far, but who knows if it had moved. It was a magic sword, after all.

All of a sudden, I felt a pull downward. Nothing grabbed me, but it was as if I had been caught in an undertow. I called out, but my voice was muffled by the water. I gasped at the air as I came up, but I was pulled back down again.

I realized that I was far from the shore. I would have to swim a good while before I could even touch again. I struggled to get to the surface for a breath. Something desperately wanted me below the water.

I happened to glance toward the shore in one of my quick jaunts above water. I could not see Morgana's face clearly, but I knew she would be worried. _"Don't come after me! Stay on the shore!"_ I told her using magic.

After a lot more struggle, I wondered what would happen if I surrendered to the pull. I sucked in as much air as possible when I came up, and then relaxed. I continued to sink down and down and down.

However, I stopped before right I touched the bottom. I was just floating there, under the water. I opened my eyes. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. I racked my brain for a spell that would allow me to breath under water, but nothing came to mind.

Just then, I saw a little bluish-white light. I swam after it, and soon, I came to the most glorious sight I have ever seen. A city stood before me.

It was not a city like any man could build, and it was not like the underwater cities in books about merpeople. It was far more beautiful, but it also had a wildness about it.

I followed the blue light through the main gates. I gasped. As I did so, I discovered I could breath, and I was no longer floating, but standing firm on the ground. I gazed at the blue world before me.

Everything was covered in a blue light, from the water outside the glass walls, but colors could still be discerned. There were jewels and gems on every building, as if they were mere rock. The streets were pure diamond, and made the reflected sun almost as bright as the real thing.

As I thought more about the road, though, I thought about how dark it was just before I entered the city. I also remembered that I was nighttime. And if the sun could not reach this far down, the moon certainly couldn't. That meant that the diamond street gave off its own light. I gasped and continued walked through the city, admiring the wild beauty.

When I reached the center of town, I saw a large blue creature that looked much like a wrinkled old man-frog, with wings. I startled. I had seen this creature before. It was a Shide.

The Shide flew up to me. I was surprised at his size; he had been so tiny on the shore. I figured it was the magic of the city—it was practically humming with it. "Why are you in Avalon, Emrys?" the Shide inquired.

I gasped. So this was Avalon. I knew only those who died ever saw Avalon. _How am I going to get back?_ "I come seeking Excalibur," I said confidently.

"What you seek is not yours," the Shide replied.

"No. It belongs to Prince Arthur, and I have come to fetch it for him," I responded.

The Shide was silent. "Why does he need it?" he asked.

"There is an army of undead that threatens Camelot," I answered.

"You lie, Emrys. The Shide see all that goes on above. There is no such army threatening Camelot."

"Well, right now there isn't, but I thought for once I would be prepared."

"How do you know this army is coming?" the Shide quizzed, sounding very doubtful.

"The Lady Morgana has dreams of the future, and she saw this undead army come to Camelot," I explained.

The Shide did not reply for some time. "Lady Morgana's dreams are reliable. Very well, I will let you have the sword. But first, you must prove that you are not going to use it for yourself."

"How do I do that?"

"Come with me," he simply replied.

I followed, and he led me into one of the jeweled buildings. Inside, it was filled with mirrors. That is to say, the walls were all one big mirror, and even the door was a mirror. I furrowed my brow and asked what I was doing here.

The Shide uttered a spell I had never heard before. Then, images flashed before me and suddenly became real. I had Excalibur in my hand. Arthur was battling the skeleton army not far away. I ran toward him to hand him the sword. But just then, I heard a scream. I turned to see one of the skeletons about to stab Morgana. I knew only Excalibur could stop them, and I could not let Morgana die.

I charged toward her. But then I stopped. I had to give the sword to Arthur, or all of Camelot would fall. _This is how I'm to prove I'm unselfish? I have to choose between Morgana and Camelot?_

I stood frozen for several minutes. Everything seemed to slow down. I thought of when I had poisoned Morgana to save Camelot from the Knights of Medhir. _Well, there's my answer right there._ I turned and ran toward Arthur. I handed him the sword, just as his flew out of reach. He stabbed the Skeleton, and it fell in pieces to the ground. He smiled at me and nodded.

The images then faded, and I found myself in the room of mirrors once more. "Was that the future?" I asked.

"In a way," the Shide replied. "It was a test to see if you will take Excalibur Arthur, or use it for your own desires."

"But why did I have to choose between giving it to Arthur, or defending Morgana? Wouldn't defending Morgana be an unselfish thing to do?" I quizzed.

"Morgana is not essential to the establishment of Albion, Arthur is," the Shide stated.

I gasped. "She is essential to me! She's my friend!" I protested.

"And yet you still put duty before her," the Shide pointed out.

"I know she understands. She would do the same thing," I responded. I then sighed heavily.

After a long silence, the Shide told me to follow him, and he would take me to Excalibur. We soon came to a sort of courtyard. In this courtyard was a large boulder. (It looked so out of place in all the grandness around me.) And in the boulder, was Excalibur. "This is a magic stone," the Shide explained. "Excalibur can only truly be safe when it is in an enchanted stone. And it can only be removed by one who is worthy, and only then with the help of a little magic."

I nodded and gripped the sword. My eyes glowed as I pulled. The sword slid out of the stone like a sharp knife through fresh bread. I held it in my hand and took a deep breath. "Thank you," I said, bowing my head to the Shide. "How do I get back to Arthur?" I then asked.

"Before you go, Emrys, you should know that you are the only one other than the Shide to leave Avalon," he said. I nodded and thanked him again. He nodded politely. Then, he told me to go back toward the main gate. Once I was on the other side, in just the lake part, I could easily swim back up.

I told him that I was pulled down before, and I could not get above the water. He told me that now that I had the sword, I would be able to penetrate the spell that pulled me downward. I thanked him and hurried toward the main gate.

Just before going out, I took a deep breath of air and slipped the sword into my belt. Then, I plunged into the water. I swam up, and, just as the Shide had said, there was no pull. After only a few minutes, I broke the surface, gasping for breath. Then, I swam toward shore.

* * *

Morgana hugged me and ran her fingers through my dripping hair. Her lips felt so dry compared to mine. "Oh, Merlin, I thought I'd lost you!" she exclaimed. "You can't keep risking your life like this so much!" I smiled and stroked her cheek, getting it wet—along with the rest of her which was wet from my hug.

"I'll try to be careful," I promised. "But at least I got the sword," I added, pulling it out of my belt.

She drew in her breath and smiled. "It's beautiful. And full of magic. I can feel the magic in it," she commented. I nodded and smiled.

I then shivered in the cool night air. "Come, let's get you warm. You can't ride back to Camelot in this state," she said. I nodded and shivered again.

She handed me my shirt, jacket, and scarf. She told me to put them on. Then, she used magic to start a fire.

When I was fully dressed again, she ordered me to sit by the fire. Smiling, I obeyed. She sat down beside me and took my hand.

* * *

I put on my boots and stood up. My trousers were still a bit damp, but I wanted to get back to Camelot before morning, and the moon was already starting to set.

Morgana mounted the horse, and I swung up behind her. She snuggled close, as I took the reins. I smiled.

By the time we reached Camelot, she had fallen asleep. I carefully dismounted, and then lifted her off. She made some noises, but otherwise made no sign of waking. Still cradling her in my arms, I led the horse to the stables.

I used magic to take off the reins and saddle, as well as lock the stall and stable gates. I thought about waking her, but she looked so peaceful sleeping, and it appeared that she wasn't having any nightmares, so I let her sleep.

I walked with her in my arms all the way to her chambers. I set her gently down on her bed and kissed her in the forehead. I sighed. When Arthur married Gwen, I was going to ask him if I could marry Morgana.

I then walked out and closed the door behind me. I made sure no one was looking, and then whispered a spell to lock her door.

* * *

After breakfast, Arthur inquired as to why I was carrying Morgana last night. "What?" I questioned.

"One of the guards said he saw you carrying Morgana into the citadel last night," Arthur stated, though it had a bit of a question with it.

"She was sleepwalking, sire," I replied.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Sleepwalking?" he quizzed. I nodded. "And you knew this how, Merlin?"

"She came into the physician's chambers first, and woke Gaius and I up. He told me that I should follow her to make sure she came to no harm, but that I should not wake her. So, I followed her."

"But that still doesn't explain why you were carrying her," Arthur probed.

"Well, sire, she was headed for the stables in town. And while she is an excellent horsewoman, I thought it might be dangerous for her to interact with a horse while sleeping. So, I picked her up and carried her back to her bed. I then made sure her door was locked so that she would not venture out again."

I smiled. I felt rather impressed with my story, thinking it might just be my best one. Arthur continued to stare at me. Then, he rolled his eyes. "You are such a puzzle, Merlin," he commented. He then ordered me to do my chores for the day. "Yes, my lord," I replied, bowing my head and walking out the door.

In the corridor, I breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, if Arthur went to ask Gaius about Morgana's sleepwalking, he would not seem surprised. He was usually good at picking up the excuses I made and continuing to cover for me. However, that was when he knew my plan. This time, he did not. Still, he would likely cover for me as best he could, even if he didn't know it.

The next morning found all of us in the council chambers. Arthur was sitting on the throne, as Uther was still unwell, and I stood behind him. Leon was giving a report of the soldiers that had been spotted riding toward Camelot.

Cenred's army—20,000 in number—was beginning to gather. Gaius said he feared the king's illness had spread beyond our borders, and Cenred saw an oppourtunity. Leon then said that we should try to appease Cenred. However, Arthur refused to give in, saying that Uther would never give up, and neither would he. He ordered that the city be put under siege, and those in the outlying villages could take refuse inside the castle walls. He acknowledged their houses and fields might be destroyed, but at least they would have their lives. Leon bowed and exited to carry out Arthur's orders.

As Arthur and I walked out. I tried to encourage him. He told me I wasn't really helping. "I know you don't mean that; you're just worried," I said. "But you don't need to be. Look what we've got."

"What?" he asked.

"You and…me," I smiled.

"Merlin, what exactly are you going to do?" he questioned, turning to face me.

"I'm going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you," I replied.

"God help me," he sighed. He then turned and walked away.

 _You know you really would be dead by now if it wasn't for me, you ungrateful clotpole!_ I hurried after him.

* * *

All during the next day, we prepared for a siege. I tried my best to comfort and encourage Arthur, but he seemed so depressed. I knew it was because of his father.

Finally, I entered Uther's chambers. Arthur was sitting in a chair by his father's bedside. "Sire, it's time," I said. He nodded and stood up. Then, he placed a hand on Uther's shoulder. "I promise, I will not let you down," he whispered.

He then turned to pick up his sword. "Merlin, where is my sword?" he demanded.

"Oh, sorry, it's right here," I replied, presenting the sword I had been holding behind me.

"Merlin, what…? That is not my sword!"

"Are you sure? Because I distinctly remember getting it from your chambers. It was by your armour…"

"Oh, whatever, just give me the sword!" he exclaimed. He yanked it from my hand and stormed out. I smiled. Things were not going to go as smoothly as Morgause and Mordred had planned.

* * *

Once Arthur had led the knights out to fight, I found Morgana. I smiled. She was dressed ready to fight. "You keep an eye out for Mordred. He will most likely be the one that sneaks into the castle and does something to create the undead army," I said. She nodded. "And don't be afraid to use your magic against him, as long as he is the only one around. Even though you haven't been the most helpful, I believe he cares too much about you to betray you to Uther." She nodded and smiled weakly. Then, we embraced, and she headed off to find Mordred. I would have liked to have kissed her, but there were too many soldiers around. I sighed and went to find Arthur.

* * *

Sure enough, just as in Morgana had seen in her dream, an immortal army of skeletons showed up. I felt a jolt of strong magic and wondered how she was fairing with Mordred.

Then, I smiled when I saw Arthur's face as he stabbed the skeleton where the heart would be. It froze, and collapsed to a pile of inanimate bones. He was pleased, but puzzled. None of this other knights were having such success.

Uther ran out to try and help, but he met with much protest. He tried to put up a fight, but he was still so weak. Finally, Arthur managed to drag him to the infirmary that Gaius had set up in the great hall. I helped in the fight with magic all I could, without anyone noticing.

Suddenly, I heard Morgana's voice sounded in my head. _"Merlin, I'm in the crypt with Mordred, but I can't break the enchanted staff. Even when I say the spell! I can't break it with a regular sword. Mordred is under a pile of rocks for now, but I need Excalibur!"_

" _I'm on my way,"_ I replied.

I then turned to see Arthur still fighting. I used magic to make him lose his balance and drop his sword. I whispered a spell to make it slide toward me. Then, I grabbed it and raced to the crypt.

I could not get all the way in due to the rock pile near the entrance, so I just shouted through that I was sending the sword. "Got it! Thank you, Merlin," she replied. "Snæde!" she exclaimed, and I heard something like glass breaking. I then hurried back to Arthur.

Cenred's army was retreating. Just then, I saw a small figure rush through the shadows out into the town. I took a deep breath. I knew Mordred would be back, I just hoped it would not be soon. But I vowed that when that day came I would be ready for him.

Morgana was properly recognized for destroying the magic vessel, and almost single-handedly turning the tide of the battle. I smiled as our eyes met. She was almost my equal in power, and I was very proud of her.

* * *

While Mordred did not return for some time, the next few months were no less filled with magical threats. The first was really my fault. I accidentally let a goblin loose—oh, what chaos that caused! It possessed Gaius and created even more chaos. Morgana and I were finally able to coax it out of Gaius and trick it into going back into its lead box. Uther ordered that it then be sealed in the vaults, and I was more than happy to oblige.

Then, I made a new friend. His name was Gwaine. He was a rather reluctant hero. He saved Arthur and I during a skirmish in a tavern, and then he saved Arthur from two men who wanted to the prince in the melee fight. However, Gwaine was accused of hurting a knight, and it was only because he ended up saving Arthur's life that he was only banished from Camelot.

There was also the time I visited the birth place of magic. Arthur and I were…well, I can't exactly remember why we were in the forest, but we were being chased, and we ran right into the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It was there that I met Taliesin. He was an old sorcerer that said out meeting was destined to happen. He took me to the Crystal Cave, and I saw frightening images in the crystals of Mordred's further betrayal.

Arthur almost married a Shide. Boy, was that an adventure! (The Shide were not as nice to me as they had been when I went to visit them in Avalon. However, I guess it was because they had a mission in mind, and I was thwarting it.) Thing is, no one but Gaius and Morgana knew that the unfortunate Princess Elena had been enchanted by a Shide on the day she was born, and so, as usual, I saved the day and received zero credit. It was also through this adventure that Arthur realized (with a little help from me) he could not marry someone he did not love, and he practically vowed to marry Gwen someday, which I guess was reward enough.

Then, Gwen was captured by Cenred, and, of course, we had to go rescue her. However, things were not as simple as just sneaking in, grabbing Gwen, and sneaking out. It turned out that her brother had also been captured, and Morgause's objective was to get Gwen to choose her brother over Arthur so that Arthur would die. (Morgana pretended to move to Morgause's side so that we could figure out what her real plan was.) We ended up rescuing both Gwen and her brother, Elyan, and he agreed to stay around Camelot for a while.

After that, there was Arthur's quest. That was not what it seemed, either. As soon as Arthur left on his horse, Morgana came up to me. She whispered that she had sensed magic in the bracelet that Arthur was wearing, and he had thanked her for it, but she did not recall giving it to him. I nodded and said we should ask Gaius.

Eventually, we found out that the jewel on Arthur's bracelet was not a jewel at all, but an eye of the Phoenix. It drained the energy of anyone who wore it, until it was completely gone. Morgana and I wondered how anyone could have accessed Arthur's chambers, and that made me wonder if I had actually locked Arthur's door the night before. Anyone could have gotten in. Morgana insisted that I go after him. I agreed, but I decided to get help.

I found Gwaine, and the two of us followed Arthur through the Perilous Lands, to the realm of the Fisher King, where he was supposed to find the golden trident spoken about in some legend. He was not happy when he found out we had been following him, and had come to help, but he made good use of us since we had come.

I ended up getting trapped in the throne room of the Fisher King, and he spoke to me. His land had been poisoned by sickness, and it was only through his death that his land could be restored. He gave me a gift: water from Lake Avalon. He said it would help me in Camelot's darkest hour. Then, he asked for a gift in return, indicating that he was ready to die. Therefore, I gave him the bracelet I had removed from Arthur's wrist while he was unconscious. (Oh, also on this trip, I discovered that Wyverns were related to Dragons, and so I can use my Dragonlord powers to control them.)

When we returned to Camelot, Gwaine left, and Arthur reminded me that I could not tell anyone I had helped him. "I'll do anything…for a price," I teased.

"What kind of price?" Arthur questioned suspiciously.  
"A day off," I smiled. Arthur just laughed.

He presented the golden trident to his father and was greatly praised. Then, Arthur gave it to me to put in the vault. I sighed and obeyed.

Then, an old friend of Gaius' showed up. Well, actually, she was more than a friend. He was engaged to her many years ago. But then, when Uther began the Great Purge, Gaius helped her escape and told Uther she was dead. Anyway, she showed up again and she was enchanted by a Manticore. It took quite a bit of persuasion for Gaius to actually believe that she was enchanted. But, eventually, he came around, and we saved her from getting executed because, under the possession of the Manticore, she had tried to kill Uther.

And then, there was Gilli. He reminded me so much of Mordred. Maybe that's why I was so hard on him. I did not want to see another young wizard waste his talent on selfish desires and hate for Uther. Gilli came to Camelot to compete in the legendary No Rule tournament. (I still think it's a stupid idea. How can you be sure the winner is actually the winner, if he is allowed to essentially cheat? Not to mention how dangerous it can be!)

Uther ended up competing in the tournament, and he was to fight Gilli in the final round. It was only because of his magic that Gilli had made it that far. At first, he was mad at me that I had used my magic to protect the king, but then he saw that I was right. Magic should be used to protect and defend, not to fulfill selfish desires. We parted on good terms, and when I said I hoped we'd meet again, he smiled and nodded.

* * *

I was just beginning to get hopeful that Morgause and Mordred might have given up. After all the minor magical adventures, we had actually had a few months of peace. But then, Mordred showed up in Camelot again...


	9. Chapter 8 So Much for Asking Arthur?

**Authour's Note: Sorry for such a long time since the last chapter. School kind of got in the way (lol) and then I had to look for a job, and then other stuff just kept coming up. Plus, I'm still having major writer's block on Mordred. I'm trying not to make him too OOC. Of course, he will be a little OOC because in this story he is going to be a mixture of the character from the BBC TV show and the character in the traditional Arthurian legends. Still, I want to make him seem believable and be as true to his original character as possible. So, here is a short, mostly subplot of a chapter to tide you over until I figure out what to do with Mordred. :)**

* * *

I was beginning to get hopeful that Morgause and Mordred might have given up. After all the minor magical adventures, we had actually had almost a few months of peace. But then, Mordred showed up in Camelot again.

This time, however, he did not come as a meek Druid boy. Now a young man of nearly 16, he arrived in usual nobles' attire. The Druid symbol was hidden by his long sleeves. He appealed to Uther to become a knight. Uther replied that he was still too young, but he might become a squire. Mordred grinned and thanked him profusely. _Great! He's going to live in the castle now. Well, at least I'll be able to keep a closer watch on him._

A few weeks after Mordred showed up, Uther made a shocking announcement. He announced that King Stephan and his son, Prince Merek, would be visiting from their kingdom. Dathicia was a small kingdom to the west of Camelot. It appeared that they were tired of the attacks from Caerleon, and they wished to make an alliance with a larger kingdom. Uther had agreed to make an alliance, but this alliance would have an unexpected guarantee.

I stood behind Arthur as King Stephan and Prince Merek rode into the courtyard. Uther smiled and greeted them warmly. Arthur also extended his hand. Morgana smiled and curtseyed. She was as elegant and as graceful as ever.

That night we had a feast in honor of our guests. Well, the royals feasted. I made sure that everyone's cups stayed filled with wine, and I made sure that Arthur did not drink too much. He was getting better about it, but I still had to drag a drunk prince to his room late at night more often than I would have liked.

It was at this feast that Uther made his announcement. "King Stephan and I have come to an agreement. Our kingdoms will be allies, and our seal will be of the strongest kind. My ward, Lady Morgana, will marry Prince Merek." I gasped as applause broke out.

I looked at Morgana. Our eyes met. There was a look of fear and hurt, but also anger. _Oh, Uther, what have you done? Of all the people to treat this way, Morgana is not the one. Please, Morgana, stay kind. Don't betray Uther just because he has slighted you._

* * *

After I made sure that Arthur was sleeping soundly, I stopped by Morgana's chambers. I knocked on the door, and Gwen answered. "She is refusing to see anyone," Gwen said, shaking her head. "Who is it, Gwen?" Morgana's voice was strained with sadness and anger. "It's Merlin, my lady," Gwen replied.

"Let him in," Morgana ordered. Gwen smiled at me and opened the door further. I stepped past her and went to Morgana.

She was sitting in a chair by her window. I knelt before her and looked up. "Oh, Merlin, what do I do?" she asked. "I don't want to leave Camelot! Uther said that I would be allowed to take a servant with me, and of course, I'd want to take Gwen. But I can't do that to Arthur. And then…" She looked up at Gwen. I turned my head. She was tidying up on the opposite side of the room. "…and then, there's you," Morgana whispered.

I looked back at her and tried to smile. I sat up on my knees and reached up to stroke her cheek. "Don't worry about me, my lady. I will miss you, but with the way Arthur orders me around, I will keep busy enough," I tried to encourage.

She smiled weakly down at me. Then, a look of determination came into her eyes. I smiled and got to my feet. I knew that she was going to face this like she would any other challenge—head on. I placed my hands on her head and kissed her forehead.

Smiling, she stood and snuggled against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close for as long as I dared. Then, I pulled back and told her that I would always be here if she needed me. She smiled and thanked me. Then, she dismissed me. I smiled, bowed, and then exited to my own room.

* * *

Over the next few days, she greatly impressed Prince Merek and his father. I think he might have even fallen in love with her, for he looked at her with such admiration. Although, it was not the way Arthur looked at Gwen, and I knew that was—not to sound too fairytale-ish—true love. Still, I believed he would take good care of her.

The next day, she asked Uther if she might go riding with me, Gwen, and Arthur. Uther looked to Arthur who shrugged. He looked extremely calm for someone who had the potential to spend the day alone in the forest with the woman he loved. Uther agreed, and so it was up to me to saddle four horses.

When we were out of sight of the castle, Morgana asked if I had ever gone swimming. I truthfully answered that I had, and in Ealdor I was considered one of the best swimmers. Morgana grinned and wondered aloud if I could actually prove that. I told her I could. She then challenged me to a swim race.

Arthur and Gwen followed for a while, but then said that they would rather keep riding. We agreed. Morgana took off her dress. I gasped at how short her slip was. Seeing my reaction, she explained that she had planned to go swimming from the start and a long slip just got in the way. She then ran toward the water as I took off my boots and shirt.

After our race, which I won, we played in the water for a while. Then, she tackled me in the shallow water. I smiled.

She slapped her lips against mine and kissed firmly. I grabbed her head with one hand, and wrapped my other arm around her waist. I kissed her deeply. This would probably be the last time we were able to kiss, I made sure it was a good one.

Soon, I was flat on my back, and she was laying on top of me. The cool water felt good on my back and head. We finally parted and sat up. I reached up to stroke her cheek. I then kissed her again. She eagerly returned my kiss.

I pulled back after several minutes, and got to my feet. I offered her my hands, and she took them. When she was on her feet, she wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and held her close. I loved the way she snuggled against me, and her head rested on my shoulder. I could have spent the rest of the day like that.

However, hoofbeats could be heard coming toward us, and so we had to part. I helped her lace up her dress, and then I put on my boots and shirt. Arthur and Gwen smiled at us and asked how our swim went. With a smiled, Arthur asked how badly Morgana beat me. "I actually won, thank you," I quipped, also smiling.

"Well done, Merlin. You've found the one thing Morgana is not superior at," he laughed. She flashed him an annoyed, sarcastic smile. He grinned like a triumphant younger brother.

Once all of us were mounted, we headed back toward Camelot. Arthur and Gwen were talking a little bit ahead of us. "Merlin," Morgana whispered. I turned to look at her, and then back toward where my horse was going. She continued. "I wanted to come out here today because I wanted to have a last day with you." I smiled and nodded. "And, I wanted Gwen to have a last day with Arthur," she went on. I nodded again.

"So, you are taking Gwen, then?" I asked. She nodded.

"I may be willing to take on a new challenge, but I cannot face it completely alone. I want Gwen by my side like she always is. She is my best friend, just like you're Arthur's."  
I laughed. "All Arthur sees me as, is an idiot servant," I replied.

"That's not true, and you know it. He tells you things he doesn't tell anyone else, and he trusts you with his life. He may not come right out and say it, but he values your opinion above almost any other." I smiled and felt my cheeks grow warm. Did Arthur really think of me as a friend? She smiled, too.

* * *

A few days later, Uther announced that the date for the wedding had been decided, and it would take place here in Camelot. The wedding was to be the day after tomorrow.

That evening, after supper, Morgana stopped me in the halls. "I just wanted to say thank you, Merlin," she said. "Thank you for all that you've done for me, and all that you've taught me. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered. Then, we kissed for a few seconds. We embraced, and then parted ways.

Arthur saw me shortly after that, and could obviously tell something was on my mind, because he smiled teasingly at me. "So, who's the girl, Merlin?" he asked, slinging his arm around my shoulder. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about," I responded, trying not to sound as panicky as I felt. "I saw you kissing someone in the woods, and you've been very thoughtful of late. There must be someone on your mind, so who is she?"

I swallowed hard. Should I tell him the truth? I thought it best that I didn't just yet. "Oh, nothing will ever come of it. She's way out of my league."

"Well, when I'm king, maybe I can change that," Arthur smiled. I smiled in return, trying not to be too hopeful that he might actually be willing to let me marry Morgana.

When we reached his chambers, he pulled his arm away and asked if I had finished my chores, and laid out his night clothes. I said I had, so he dismissed me. I briefly bowed my head, and then headed toward my room.

Gaius was not yet asleep, so he inquired after Morgana and Gwen. He asked how they were feeling about having to leave Camelot. I told him that both were taking it rather well. He smiled and nodded. Then, he wished me goodnight, and I went to my room. I fell onto the bed without even taking my shoes off. I sighed heavily, and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morgana stopped me in the halls. She asked me what I had done when Arthur was going to marry Princess Elena to stop the wedding. I told her that I hadn't really done much to prevent the wedding, I had been focused on making sure that Arthur didn't end of marrying a Shide. "Although," I added, "I did tell him that I thought he was mad; that I thought all royals were mad; that he should marry for love." Morgana smiled and nodded. She briefly hugged me and thanked me. Then, she turned and quickly glided down the hall.

I sighed. My heart broke at the thought that she would never be mine. I knew that, like Arthur, she had a duty to the kingdom, and a servant had no chance with her anyway, but my heart still ached. She was so full of grace and beauty, and she had such a kind heart, that one couldn't help fall in love with her. I was still often shocked that she had chosen to return my love.

I approached Arthur's door and heard a female voice within. I soon recognized it as Gwen's. I smiled. Then, I noticed the tone. It was one of excitement. Then, Arthur's tone was slightly jealous. He said something about his father favoring Morgana, and Gwen replied with some comforting words. Then, there was silence between them.

I tried not to eavesdrop, for I knew Arthur would suspect I had if I came in anytime in the near future, and I wanted to truthfully say that I had no idea what he had said—I lied enough to the prat.

After a minute or so, Gwen said something about needing to return to work, and Arthur consented. I then decided it would be a good time to knock and enter.

Arthur's reply came, as Gwen opened the door and beamed at me. She skipped down the hall toward Morgana's chambers. "She seems to be extra cheerful about leaving Camelot," I commented, as I began gathering the clotpole's dirty clothes. "She's not leaving Camelot, Merlin," Arthur retorted.

"What? But the wedding is tomorrow, and Morgana said that she was going to take Gwen with her," I countered.

"Morgana isn't leaving Camelot, either," Arthur persisted.

At this, I stopped and turned to face him. My face was full of question, and my voice conveyed it even more. "What do you mean?" _Merek isn't going to live here, is he? I don't think I could bear to see her everyday knowing that she is married to someone else!_

"Morgana isn't going to marry Prince Merek," Arthur explained. He then continued when I remained in a stunned silence. "My father called off the wedding, and the engagement."

"Did he give a reason?" I questioned, trying my best to hide my excitement.

Arthur shook his head. "He has always favored Morgana, though. And he practically bows to her every whim. However, he did mention something about Morgana loving someone else. She apparently refused to say who, for he could be in grave danger if she revealed his identity." I nodded and allowed a small smile to cross my face.

"I'm sure you're glad that Gwen is going to stay," I said, in order to shift the focus from any suspicions of my feelings on the subject. Arthur blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I'll be glad Morgana remains, as well. She is like a sister to me," he replied. I just smiled and went about the rest of my chores.

Later that day, I saw Morgana in the halls. She embraced me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her for as long as she allowed. "I took your advice, Merlin, and told Uther that I could not marry Prince Merek because I loved another. Don't worry, I didn't tell him it is you. He'd kill you, and maybe me—he'd at least punish me severely—if he knew it is you." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're staying," I whispered. "But how ever did you get Uther to actually let you out of it?"

"Uther doesn't like to admit it, but he would do almost anything to see me happy. And so, when I made it clear to him that I would be miserable for the rest of my life, if I married Merek, he called the whole thing off. But, Camelot will still have an alliance with Dathicia, it just won't be secured by marriage," she explained. I nodded and smiled. I hugged her briefly again, and then we parted ways.

The next few months were rather peaceful. There were no weddings to attend, and no attacks from magical creatures. However, not all were granted the peace they wished for…


	10. Chapter 9 The Dragon Guardian

**A/N: You will notice that I've rearranged the cannon events somewhat for this chapter, but I just felt like it made more sense this way. The way in which I'm planning on writing Mordred's part goes better if a certain character shows up earlier than she does in the cannon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 The Dragon Guardian  
**

The next few months were rather uneventful. I still kept a close eye on Mordred, though. We had a few small quests, and a few "threats" of magic, but overall it was a rather peaceful time.

Morgana, however, was not granted such peace. She had dreams of Mordred's coming betrayal. Gwen and I did our best to comfort her, but there was not much we could do. Then, early one morning, Morgana burst in the physician's chambers. I woke up from the door banging open, and so did Gaius because I heard him gasp in alarm.

He called to her and tried to comfort her. She then frantically asked for me. I got up and came down the steps to the main chambers.

She ran to me, and I embraced her. "Oh, Merlin! It was terrible! Mordred killed him…both of them!" she cried. I just held her and whispered to her that we would not let either Uther or Arthur be killed.

I then looked up at Gaius he had a strange expression on his face. It was like he was shocked at Morgana's confiding in me, but at the same time he was realizing that a lot of recent events now made sense. Finally, he spoke. "Morgana, my dear, what do you know of magic?"

Morgana pulled out of my embrace, but still stood quite near me. "I know I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion, and that Merlin is the Great Sorcerer Emrys," she said. Gaius raised he eyebrows and looked at me. "I know you told me not to get involved, but I couldn't help it," I said apologetically. "She was so alone, and I couldn't leave her to be corrupted by Morgause."

Gaius sighed and nodded. "I suppose that, in this case, your interference was good. However, you should not make a habit of it, Merlin," he warned. I nodded and promised to be careful. Gaius then asked if Morgana knew anything about actually performing magic. She explained that she and I had been working together for the past few years now, and we had learned much together. He nodded again and was silent for a time.

Then, he said, "Is there anything I can do to help you, my lady?"

"Keep giving me the sleeping draughts. They only help sometimes, but I don't want anyone else to know that I have magic," she replied. Gaius nodded and agreed.

"Do you need one now?" he asked. She nodded and said that she had run out.

While Gaius was preparing the draught, she sat beside me on a bench and told me her dream. Mordred not only killed Uther and Arthur, but betrayed Arthur's trust on multiple occasions. "He is so like his father though," she moaned. "He is loath to see magic anywhere near home, and he only sees it when it attacks." I nodded and agreed that Arthur could be quite stubborn.

Gaius finished the sleeping draught, and then handed it to Morgana. She thanked him, and then after hugging me, she left. My guardian turned to me. "You care about her, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Are you in love with her?" he continued.

I drew in my breath and looked down. "Merlin, be careful. She is Uther's ward. If he so much as suspects there is any impropriety in your interactions with her, the dungeons would be the least of your worries."

"But she feels the same way," I protested.

"That would not make any difference. You being the servant would be the one to blame. Even if she stood up for you against Uther, the king would only see her as the victim, and would have you punished." I nodded. I knew Gaius was right.

"I promise to be careful, Gaius," I vowed. He nodded and then said it would be pointless to go back to sleep since I would have to get Arthur's breakfast in only an hour, so he gave me a list of chores to do. He began to prepare his bag for his daily rounds.

* * *

A few days later, a mysterious man showed up looking for something called the Triskelion. "Hello, Gaius. Surely you remember me?" an unfamiliar male voice called from the outer room. I had not yet fallen asleep, so I got up and listened at my door. "Only too well. Why are you here?" I could hear the annoyance and slight anger in Gaius' voice. "Please, I could do with drying myself by your fire," the man said.

"You have a nerve coming back here," Gaius responded. "You left me in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry about that. What can I say? Execution…didn't really appeal to me. Don't pretend you supported Uther," he replied.

"Tell me why you are here," Gaius demanded.

There was a silence, then the man said, "Save your eyesight, Gaius. It's the Triskelion of Ashkanar." My guardian drew in his breath.

"You are sure?" he questioned.

"I'm certain," the man insisted.

"Let me see," Gaius asked.

Some shuffling, and then another silence. After a while, Gaius spoke. "It's in a druid tongue. The bind runes are in threes. That's rare."

"Oh, I can save you the trouble. They guide the bearer to the Tomb of Ashkanar. Yes, we both know the legend. We both know what he hid there."

"A dragon's egg, and you have come to steal it," Gaius accused.

I gasped and then put a hand over my mouth because I didn't want either to know I had been listening.

"I wouldn't say 'steal'," the man said.

"You're forgetting one thing, you're missing a part of the Triskelion," Gaius pointed out.

"Oh, no. I know where that bit is," the man insisted.

"Where?"

"In the vaults…beneath your feet."

"In Camelot?" Gaius exclaimed.

"Where it has lain safe and secure for the last four hundred years." I could hear the smile in the man's voice.

"And you want me to help you to get it." Gaius sounded doubtful.

"We could bring this noble creature back to life," the man insisted.

After another moment of silence, Gaius announced, "I want no part of your plan."

"You don't want to release the last living dragon?" he prompted.

"The old ways should be left to die," Gaius replied.

"Well, that's not what you taught me!" the man almost shouted.

I gasped. This man had been Gaius' student? "It's what I feel now," Gaius returned. "I believe in the king that Arthur will become and the future he will build."

"Think about it," the man pleaded.

"I've given you my answer. Now I think you should leave Camelot. Sooner rather than later. You risked much by coming here. Uther is still no friend of the old ways."

I then heard Gaius' footsteps, and the door open. "You'll find me in the tavern in the lower town. Take your time. Gaius, I know I caused you trouble before, but I'm a changed man, believe me," the man said.

I peeked out of my door just in time to see his face before he turned to leave. "Who was that?" I questioned, coming down the steps to my room. "Oh, doesn't matter," Gaius dismissed.

"Gaius," I said, giving him the look he gave me when I wasn't telling the whole truth. He sighed. "He was a pupil. His name is Julius Borden," Gaius explained.

"Why won't you help him?" I asked. "This is our one chance of saving the dragons, of helping Kilgharrah preserve his kind."

"Borden is not a man to be trusted."

"You don't think the Triskelion is real?"

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Then what?"

"His motives, Merlin. Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty. Who knows what path he is on now."

"You want the egg to remain lost forever."

"I don't want it to get into Borden's hands! The Tomb of Ashkenar has lain untouched for more than four hundred years. It is my belief it should remain that way. Now let's get some sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

I furrowed my brow. What were we doing tomorrow that was going to make us so busy? Oh, well. I would obey Gaius now and then sneak out later to talk to Kilgharrah about all of this.

* * *

I ran on tiptoe down the corridor. Suddenly, I heard a voice call my name. I froze. "Merlin?" the voice came again. I turned and relaxed when I saw Morgana. I smiled at her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to see Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon," I replied. "What are you doing?"

"I had a nightmare, and I often take walks to calm back down," she replied. "Can I go with you to see Kilgharrah?" I smiled and nodded. Then, I grabbed her hand, and we ran out to the clearing where I often met Kilgharrah.

* * *

I called to the Dragon, and he landed in front of us within minutes. "Ah, the witch you have fallen in love with," he commented.

"She's not a witch and you know it!" I shouted. "She has been a great help to me, and to Camelot."

"But she is a witch, Merlin. But if you prefer, I will call her a sorceress. Either way, she has magic, and you must be careful," he replied.

"We know," I responded.

He took and deep breath and then asked, "So, what do you need my help with this time, young warlock?"

"Actually, I don't really need your help. I just have some news, and…well…okay…maybe I would like your advice on what to do about it." I then proceeded to explain all about the Triskelion and the Dragon's egg hidden in the Tomb of Ashkenar.

When I had finished, he laughed. "I never dared dream of such a moment, Merlin," he cried. Morgana and I laughed along with him. "Until now, I believed the egg would never be found, that I would be the last of my kind," he continued.

"So the legend is true?" I confirmed.

"This is a chance in a thousand, Merlin. You must retrieve the egg."

"I know," I said with a sigh.

"Then what is the matter?"

"Gaius has forbidden it," I sighed.

"And so do I!" Morgana put in.

I turned to her, furrowing my brow. "Why?" I questioned.

"My dream, Merlin," she answered. She squeezed my hand and then explained that in her dream she saw me chasing a strange man through the what she guessed was the Tomb of Ashkenar and then the tomb collapsed, leaving all inside of it dead.

I smiled encouragingly and embraced her. "Merlin! You are a Dragonlord!" Kilgharrah interrupted. "It is a gift passed down from your father. He gave up everything in his life to save me. What do you think he would say? The egg harbours the last of my kind. I beg you, Merlin. In your father's name, promise me that you will do everything in your power to rescue it." I turned to the Great Dragon. "You have my promise," I said.

"Merlin!" Morgana exclaimed, pulling away.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "But Kilgharrah is right. It is my duty as a Dragonlord to protect this egg."

"Then I'm coming with you," she insisted.

"I don't know if Uther…or Arthur…would allow that," I responded.

"Uther and Arthur will have to get over it! I'm not going to let you get crushed by a collapsing building!" I sighed and smiled.

"All right. I will be glad of your company. I always miss you when Arthur and I go on quests." She smiled, and dropped her eyes.

I tilted her head towards mine and kissed her. We only parted when Kilgharrah cleared his throat. We smiled sheepishly at him, and then he reminded me of my duty to protect the Dragon egg. I promised I would do everything in my power to protect it.

* * *

The next day, I went to find Borden. I found him at the tavern, just like he had said. However, our first meeting was not all that pleasant. I entered his room, and before I got a chance to introduce myself, he had me up against the wall with a dagger at my throat. (I really hate the fact that I am so weak without my magic.)

I drew in my breath shakily. "What do you want?" Borden demanded.

"To help you," I replied.

"Who are you?" he interrogated, not removing the dagger from my throat.

"A friend of Gaius," I choked.

He put away his dagger and stepped back. I coughed a little, and then said, "I heard what you told him. I want to see a Dragon's egg. I want to come with you."

"Did he send you?" Borden asked.

"No," I answered.

"No?" he questioned. He then opened the door and gestured. "Then get out."

"Please," I begged, "I know everything about dragons. I've read everything…?" _That was close! I hope he doesn't figure out how I really know so much about Dragons._

"Not interested," he insisted. "Go away."

With that, he grabbed my shirt and shoved me out the door. "All right, but you won't get into the vaults without me," I mocked. He scoffed.

"And how's a boy like you gonna help?" he questioned.

"Because I'm the personal servant of Prince Arthur, and only the prince has the key to the vault," I smiled. He eyed me narrowly, but agreed to let me help him.

* * *

I hurried to the door in the outer wall. Getting the key had not been easy. I tried to just get it off Arthur's belt, by scooping the belt up in the laundry, but Arthur caught my actions and asked for the belt back. I sighed.

Then, after a few more unsuccessful attempts to get the key, including one in which I invented a new creature, woodworm, I did the only thing I could think of. I used magic. I admit, it could have been done with a bit more tact, but I was desperate. During a meeting, I used magic to loosen Arthur's belt, which made his pants fall down. I offered to help, but my real objective was to get the key. Needless to say, Arthur was not pleased, and he was rather embarrassed. However, I did manage to get the key.

Finally, however, I met Borden at the back gate to the outer wall. "I'm beginning to like you, Merlin," he commented. I smiled a little and then led him down the stairs toward the vaults.

I stopped just before the guard station. "This is as far as I go," I said. "And this key opens the last gate. But you have to get past the guards." He nodded and took the key. "That won't be a problem," he replied. I told him I would wait here for him. He nodded and hurried off toward the vaults.

A few minutes later, he returned with a completed Triskelion. Just then, we heard some guards. "Follow me," I whispered.

We ran quietly until we reached the gate to the outer wall. We hid until the guards passed. "Thanks," he said.

"Anytime," I replied.

"Tell me, Merlin, would you say you're a good liar?" he asked.

"Yeah, if I need to be," I answered. Borden then reached up and hit me hard on the head.

I woke some time later. My legs were hanging out of the wall, and my head was on the floor. I groaned as I realized what happened. This was going to be interesting to explain to Arthur. Nevertheless, I calmly stood up and grabbed the key. I locked the door and then hurried back to Arthur's room.

I tried to put the key back, but I ended up knocking a goblet off the table onto Arthur's bed. _What's that doing here? I thought I put away all Arthur's dishes!_ I reached for the cup, but Arthur moved, causing the cup to roll away. It started to tip off the bed. I scrambled over Arthur and held out my hand. I whispered a word and the cup froze in mid-air. I grabbed it and then stood up again.

Just then, Arthur woke up and frowned at me. "Merlin? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh!" I replied, putting my finger to my lips. I put the goblet to the head board, and then my ear against it. "I'm listening for woodworm." I knew it was probably the lamest excuse ever, but I had used it before, so I had to keep up the pretense. "I'm getting slightly concerned about you," Arthur said.

Suddenly, the warning bells rang out, saving me from making a reply. "What the hell is that?" Arthur moaned, as he got out of bed and grabbed a shirt.

* * *

In the vault, Gaius and Uther were already inspecting the damage. "The lock hasn't been damaged, which would suggest whoever did it had a key," Uther commented. Gaius glanced toward me, and then said, "Strange."

"Of all the treasures in here, this is all they were interested in," Arthur said. He took the open box down from the shelf. "What was in here?" he inquired.

Gaius sighed. "I believe, sire, one third of a Triskelion, a type of key. A key that, according to legend, opens the ancient Tomb of Ashkanar.

"That tomb contained a dragon's egg!" Uther gasped.  
"It has been said," Gaius replied.

"You don't believe it to be true?" Uther quizzed.

"Well, it is possible, sire. The wealth and wisdom of Ashkanar are without equal," my guardian consented.

"Is the egg still there?" Arthur questioned.

"I can't be certain," Gaius responded. "But, to my knowledge, no one has disturbed the tomb for more than four hundred years."

"But with this Triskelion, someone could," Uther pointed out.

"That is true," Gaius acknowledged.

"Can't a dragon's egg can live for a thousand years?" Uther questioned. Gaius nodded. "So, even today, it could still hatch, and another dragon would be born into this world." Gaius nodded again.

"All of our work to rid the world of these monsters would be undone," Uther exclaimed. Gaius just sighed. "Arthur, we have no choice. You must hunt down and destroy the egg."

"Yes, father," Arthur consented.

* * *

Gaius began to scold me. We were back in our chambers, and I was packing for the quest. "How could you be so stupid!? What were you thinking!?" my guardian shouted.

"I am a Dragonlord," I protested. "It is my sacred duty to protect the last of the dragons."

"The tomb could've remained closed for another four hundred years and the egg would've been completely safe!" Gaius countered. "Now Uther's intent on destroying it!"

"Then, we have to hope that Borden gets there first," I replied.

Gaius scoffed. "You trust Borden? You really think he's going to release that dragon? I fear to think what he intends for the poor creature. Why couldn't you leave things alone?!"

"Don't worry, Morgana is coming, too."

"What?!" Gaius exclaimed.

"I told her that I was going to go after the egg, and she said she was going to come."

The physician sighed heavily. "Be careful, Merlin. You know what would happen to you if she is harmed."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," I smiled. With that, I grabbed my bag trotted out to prepare the horses.

* * *

We rode through the countryside, finding tracks, and signs of a fire, but nothing for certain. Morgana stayed close to me, but still kept a distance so that it wouldn't seem like she drew comfort from me. It also helped that I was sure to stick close to Arthur.

Finally, Arthur decided that it was no use to keep looking, as it was getting too dark to see anything. So, we made camp. Being the servant, I made supper, and cleaned up.

I laid down, but found I could not get to sleep. Everyone around me was sleeping, including Morgana. I was still in awe that Uther had allowed her to come. Of course, she had been very forceful of late, with the arranged marriage, and with her coming on this quest. It was almost as if she gave Uther no choice but to agree. I hoped she wasn't using magic on him. I would have to ask her about that, and remind her that such things were not acceptable for protectors of Camelot.

Just then, I heard a voice in my head. I startled. "Emrys. Emrys." I stood up and followed the voice. I heard it again. "Emrys." I continued to follow the sound of the voice through the woods.

Again, the voice, "Emrys."

"Where are you?" I asked, using my magic to talk telepathically, as the voice had done.

"Emrys," the voice called again.

I gasped, as I suddenly found myself in a circle of Druids. There were only a few, but it was enough to make a circle around me. "Do not be afraid," one said, lowering his hood. "We know of your quest."

"How?" I asked.

"The man you seek also stole from us," the Druid explained. "He passed through these woods not three hours before you."

"Which way did he go?" I inquired, hoping to be able to catch up to him and possibly figure out a way to keep Arthur and the knights from finding him.

"To the east," the Druid replied. "But you must beware, Emrys. The legends tell a tale that only the Druids know."

"What do they say?"

"Ashkanar was a wise man. He knew one day men would come seeking to disturb his rest. The Triskelion is not just a key. It is also a trap."

"What do you mean? What kind of trap?" I quizzed.

"I do not know," the Druid answered. I nodded. Typical Druid prophecy—they only know that it's going to be bad! "But the legends are very clear," he went on, "you must beware, Emrys."

I looked around, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable among the Druids. It felt like they were staring holes in my soul. I nodded and promised to be careful. Then, I made my way back to camp. "Emrys," the Druid called again. I stopped and turned to face him. "There is one other thing the legends say. Only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it." I nodded, puzzled at what that could mean. Another thing about Druid legends—they're extremely vague. I turned back around, and fairly ran back toward camp.

After another meal, prepared by the only servant in the company, we began our search once again. This time, we were on foot. Arthur and the knights had their swords drawn. Even Morgana had hers drawn. I hated to admit it, but she was better with a sword than I was.

* * *

We found a campsite, but it was abandoned. "He must've left in the night," Arthur commented.

"No horse tracks," Mordred commented. I was rather surprised that Uther had allowed him to come since he was not officially a knight, yet, but I felt better having him where I could keep watch on him.

"He's covered them," Sir Leon replied.

"We had him. We were so close," I sighed angrily.

I walked a few paces eastward. "Where are you going?" Arthur questioned. "We don't even know which way he went."

"He's heading east," I replied.

"How do you know that?" Arthur quipped.

I was silent for a few seconds, trying to come up with a way, other than magic, that I knew. "Because…I can sense it," I replied.

"Sense is not a word I associate with you," Arthur replied, a slight mocking smile on his face. Morgana came up beside me and smiled reassuringly.

Just then, she bent down. "Wait," she said, standing up and briefly wrinkling her nose. "He's right," she said, pointing to the horse dung on the path leading east.

"He can't be," Arthur protested, coming near.

"Well done, Merlin," Sir Leon exclaimed. At least someone appreciated my skills.

"You ever heard of the word 'sorry'?" I quipped to Arthur.

"No," Arthur mocked, "is that another word you made up?" I just sighed and shook my head.

* * *

We came to a cave in the Forest of Balor. Everyone thought it was hopeless. I suggested that we go into the cave, but Arthur said we'd be wasting our time. It was only after a knight found a muddy footprint going into the cave that we actually went in. "Merlin, this is ridiculous," Arthur scoffed. "Where is he going?"

"There's light ahead," I simply replied.

Soon, we came to a waterfall. We all walked through it, and came out on the other side soaking wet, but able to see a tower in the distance. "No wonder no one's ever found it," a knight mused. Arthur then led us toward the tower. Morgana placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I smiled in return.

We continued walking toward the tower, and we found ourselves in a trench. Arthur forged onwards, and it was all we could do to keep up. Suddenly, Morgana cried out. I looked back to see her lean against the stone wall. "Take cover!" a knight shouted.

"Merlin, will she be all right?" Arthur called.

I knelt before Morgana. I grabbed the arrow and yanked it out. Morgana screamed. "She'll be fine," I called back. I took off my neckerchief and tied it tightly around the wound on her leg. We smiled at each other, and then I offered her a piggy back ride. She gratefully accepted.

We kept walking through the trench. Another arrow landed between Arthur's feet. Morgana squealed and ducked her head, as another arrow flew just over her head. "Where's he firing from?" he begged. Then, he turned to Leon. "I'll draw fire, get her to safety." Leon nodded.

Another arrow shot toward Arthur, but he dodged it. I then saw Borden move on the ridge. I set Morgana down and handed her off to Leon. I smiled reassuringly at her, and then hurried to Arthur. "Arthur," I whispered, pointing to where I saw Borden. Arthur got a glimpse of him, and then motioned a plan to the rest of the knights. As Arthur sprinted to the other side of the trench, I used magic to make the crossbow in Borden's hand fly out and crash against a tree. Borden startled and ran off.

Arthur finally reached the spot where Borden had been. "What happened? Where's he gone?" he questioned in frustration.

"Perhaps he ran out of bolts," I suggested.

Arthur continued toward the woods, and we followed. I returned to Morgana and carried her on my back once again. Leon smiled at us. My heart skipped a beat. I hopped he didn't suspect anything.

We stopped, but I kept sliding forward on the leaves. "Careful!" Arthur cried, as he pulled back on Morgana, who holding tightly to me. She slipped off my back, and we pressed ourselves against the wall. "Who knows what he's left lying in wait for us," Arthur whispered.

"We can go around that," I replied, stepping out.

"No," Arthur protested, pulling me back. "He knows we're coming."

"That's a risk we have to take," I protested. I was very eager to get to that dragon egg before it was too late, but I didn't want to look suspicious. "We'll make camp and continue at dawn," Arthur insisted. I sighed and agreed.

I made soup for everyone, and then properly attended to Morgana's wound. I wished I could use magic to heal her, but I knew that would look too suspicious.

When I finished, I got up to get the firewood, as Arthur had ordered. I returned to find that everyone was asleep. I sighed. _Really? I haven't been gone_ _ **that**_ _long!_ One of the knights was even snoring. I dropped the wood loudly, but only Morgana stirred. She sat up and asked what happened. "Sorry to wake you," I whispered. "Did you have anything to eat?" I added, crouching down to the soup bowl and seeing there was some left.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said. I nodded. Then, I let out a small gasp, as I found a poultice in the soup. I took it out and sniffed it. It didn't smell familiar. Just then, I heard someone gasping for breath.

I turned to see it was Arthur. I rushed over to check on him. The rest of the knights began to suffocate as well. "Help me!" I called to Morgana. She scrambled to her feet and knelt beside me. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!" I whispered.

Arthur breathed in deeply, and then he began to breath normally. She nodded and helped me cure the rest of the knights.

When everyone was sleeping naturally, she commented on the fact that it must have been a strong potion if Mordred fell under its power. I nodded and told her it was a good thing she had not eaten any of the soup. She smiled and nodded. I then told her that I was going after Borden. "I'm coming with you," she said.

"No," I replied. "No, it could be dangerous. Besides, someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on the clotpole and knights." She laughed and nodded. She hugged me tight. I returned her embrace, and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back, I promise," I said. She nodded and smiled at me.

I turned and ran in the direction of the tower. I stopped just before getting to the tower and I saw Borden climbing into it. I sighed and followed him. I made sure to stay far enough behind so that I could use my magic to help me climb.

* * *

I finally made it to the top and wound my way through the corridors. Finally, I found Borden. He put the key in the hole in the wall. "No!" I shouted.

The door opened, and Borden looked back at me before entering. Suddenly, smoke poured out of the gargoyle's mouths. I hadn't even noticed them sitting above the door until then. The smoke began to float my way. I covered my face with my jacket and held up my hand. "Þrosm tohweorfe!" I whispered. The smoke dissipated.

I hurried over to Borden. He was unconscious, so I picked up his torch and continued through the door. I walked up some steps to a great hall.

I grinned. There was the dragon egg. It was teardrop shaped object, sitting on a stone pedestal. The sun shone directly on it. I put down the torch and approached it. I gently touched it.

Suddenly, a voice behind me, shouted, "Give it to me!" I turned to see Borden walk up the steps. "It's not yours to take!" I shouted angrily. I suddenly felt very protective of this life yet to be born. "You give it to me and I will grant you a half-share, Merlin," he tried.

 _Half of a dragon? No, you don't even want the dragon!_ "No, it must go free," I responded.

"Don't be a fool! Think of the power it could bring us! The lands we can rule over, the riches," he tried again.

"I'm not interested in that," I countered.

"With this dragon at our command, we will live like kings. We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish!"

"Dragons cannot be used like that! They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth," I protested.

"But this is your chance, Merlin. Your chance to escape your meaningless life, your worthless existence!"

"It's not my life that's pitiable, it's yours. Wasted…for nothing," I retorted.

At that, he grabbed the torch and threateningly approached me with it. "I pieced together the Triskellian. I found the path that led us here! The dragon belongs to me! Now, hand it over!"

"No." He was slowly backing me away from the egg. He swung the torch at me. "You are not gonna stop me, boy!" he threatened.

"Dragons are magical creatures! They belong to no man!" I shouted, as I tripped and fell backwards. "They are for the benefit of all!" I added. Borden scoffed.

"What do you know?" he mocked. "Huh? You are but a serving boy!"

"I am the last Dragonlord!" Borden's face betrayed his fear. "And I am warning you…leave this egg alone!" Borden glanced back at the egg. Then, he tried to strike me with the torch, but I thrust my hand forward, and sent him flying backwards. He hit the wall and fell unconscious to the ground.

I quickly got to my feet and grabbed the egg. Suddenly, the tower shook. Rocks and larger pieces of the building began to fall all around me. I sprinted out into the safety of the woods. I found my satchel and quickly put the egg in it. Arthur, Morgana, and the knights ran towards me. "What the hell happened?" Arthur questioned.

"The tomb is a trap. He set if off," I explained. "He never got out."

"What about the egg?" Arthur questioned.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "It would've perished with him," I said, still panting slightly from my hard run. "Are you sure? We need to be certain," Arthur insisted.

"Nothing would survive under all that," Leon insisted.

We all watched as the tower completely collapsed. I glanced down at the bag at my feet. Morgana caught my eye and smiled at me. I returned he secret smile.

* * *

When we returned to Camelot, I was glad Arthur dismissed me after I helped him with his armour. As my guardian and I sat at the supper table, Gaius commented, "Shame about the egg."

"Yes," I replied.

"You weren't able to save it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I replied.

Gaius looked at me for a long time. I took another bite of soup, trying to keep a straight face. I looked up at my guardian. He tilted his head in question. Then, unable to stop myself, I started to grin. Gaius smiled, too. Then, we both laughed. I got up and fetched the egg. "All the jewels, all the treasures, Gaius, they don't compare," I mused.

I pulled it out of my satchel and handed it to him. "And it was nearly lost because of you," Gaius scolded.

"I'm sorry, Gaius. I was too quick to act," I responded seriously.

"You have to think things through. Remember, I said that in Morgana's case your interference was good, but that does not mean you should make it a habit. Ashkanar did think things through. He had the foresight to conceal this for more than four hundred years. And now it's down to you, Merlin." He handed the egg back to me. "For you to decide what you intend to do with it."

I nodded and smiled. "I thought about that. I'm going to make sure it goes back to where it belongs."

That night, I sneaked out of my chambers and down the hall. I rapped lightly on Morgana's door. I had promised her that she could come with me when I gave the egg to Kilgharrah.

She answered the door with a smile. She tied her cloak on, and held out her hand. I took it and we tiptoed out into the forest clearing.

* * *

I placed the egg on a tree stump. I called to Kilgharrah, and he soon landed in front of the egg. His happiness showed in his eyes and smile. "Is it still alive?" Morgana asked.

"It can live for more than a thousand years," Kilgharrah replied. Morgana and I smiled.

"So, you are no longer the last of your kind," I said, feeling happy for the Great Dragon.

"It would seem not," he smiled.

"When will it hatch?" I questioned.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the Dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last Dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin."

"How do I summon it?" I questioned.

"You must give the dragon a name," Kilgharrah explained.

I thought for a moment. A dragon needed a noble name. Then, it came to me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt Morgana take my hand. Then, I called out, "Aithusa."

I opened my eyes at the sound of cracking. Morgana let out a happy gasp. All three of us watched excitedly as the young dragon broke the egg and crawled out. Morgana grinned. "A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing…and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named her after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning." I smiled as happy tears streamed down my cheeks.

The little dragon made tiny roars as it climbed about on the stump. "I never knew that a dragon could be so cute," Morgana commented, bending down to get a closer look. I smiled and looked up at Kilgharrah. He was obviously very pleased. "Sometimes the meaning is hard to see," he continued, "but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together." I grinned.

I looked back down at Morgana. She was laughing as the little, white dragon was crawling up her arm. "It seems the dragon has a special connection with you, young sorceress," Kilgharrah commented. Morgana smiled up at him.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that you will be her guardian. Merlin is the last Dragonlord, and he will be her ultimate protector, as he is mine, but she will listen to you like she would listen to a Dragonlord." Morgana grinned. I crouched beside her and stroked the baby dragon. She leaned into my touch and almost purred. I smiled.

* * *

Over the next few days, Morgana often visited the forest. Everyone else thought that she merely wanted to take advantage of the fine weather of late by spending it outside, but I knew she was really going to visit Aithusa. I was glad that Aithusa had taken to her. I had Kilgharrah as my magical creature companion, and now she had her own little dragon.


End file.
